The Golden Child
by Fandomness
Summary: A child given away in the dark. The Doctor pulled across the vortex by a foreign energy. Illusions, spectres, eyes of rich chocolate brown, and a challenge. Possibly the greatest one the Doctor has ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in London, a handful of pale stars braving the smog. A solitary car bumbled down the road, splashing through the puddles left by the day's rain. Ms. Harp settled into her bed, tucking the duvet under her elbows and taking up the book from her nightstand. She had finally settled on her place and began to peruse the first paragraph when there was a rambunctious knocking at the door. A glance at the clock showed it to be a quarter past nine, hardly the time for social calls.

Drawing a shawl about her shoulders, she shuffled to the door, opening it slowly and peering to the step beyond. Standing there, holding a bundle of clothe in her arms was a young blond girl, no older then twenty. Her face was flushed with the cold and she kept glancing about with desperate eyes. When they finally settled on Ms. Harp she leaped forward.

"Thank goodness, look I'm in a hurry." She had a thick cockney accent. Stepping forward she attempted to press her cloth burden into Ms. Harp's arms.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Harp asked with alarm, keeping her arms close to her body.

"Yeah, look, I 'aven't got time to explain bu'-I need you to do this.:" Her face was grave and a little panicked as she forced Ms. Harp's arms to cradle the blanket. "I can't-" Her voice broke and some of the determination gave way to grief. "I can't keep her. Least, not yet. I can't-" she laughed bitterly. "I can't even admit she exists. Not to him...not yet." the dreaminess faded from her eyes and she fixed them on Ms. Harp with steely resolve. "This- this isn't forever, alrigh'? It-" Another broken laugh. "It might no't even be a week, or an hour, he'll come for her. _We'll_, come for her alrigh'? I just...I need you to take care of her till then."

Ms. Harp gave one feeble nod of her head, not quiet sure what she was agreeing too. The girl nodded back, smiling with relief, her tongue peeking through her teeth. She turned to go, letting the hand that had gripped the blanket through the whole conversation fall back to her side.

"Oh! One more thing, don't -_ever- _take her to hospital." Fixed under this girl's glare Ms. Harp found herself shaking her head. "Promise." She changed to a nod, fighting to push words past her throat.

"Of course."

The girl gave another curt nod, disappearing down the street. Ms. Harp stood on the porch frozen in shock, the wind picked up a moment later, rushing through the street with a strange, rasping howl. Only when it had settled, and the air began to work through her night gown did she look down into her arms. There, nestled into a dark blue blanket, eyes closed in restful sleep, fingers twitching absently, was a baby. A baby. Ms. Harp glanced down the street one last time and then back at her slumbering new charge. A ripped bit of notebook paper stuck out of the crease in her arm and Ms. Harp removed it gently, flipping it over to read the looping script on the back.

_Gwyneth Jane, daughter of the Doctor._

_...  
_

"So, where to?" Amy asked coming up to lean beside him as he fiddled with the console, Rory flopped into the jump seat with a sigh. He turned another knob, watching the scanner flash and turned to beam at her with his eyes.

"Don't know." He grinned for real his face full of excited apprehension.

"You're the pilot. How can you not know?" Rory asked from his seat, his head thrown back in weary defeat. "It's not like the Tardis can just take us to random planets!"

"Of course she can." The Doctor corrected him crossly, giving him an insulted look.

"She can?" Amy asked, startled.

"Of course! She's a smart old ship, always knows where to go. But that's not what we're doing."

"Then...what are we doing?" Amy asked, leaning in conspiratorially. The Doctor leaned back till there noses were almost touching.

"We, are following a thing."

"A thing?"

The Doctor whirled to face the grumpy Centurion, his smile never faltering.

"Temporal thing. An energy signature working it's way through the vortex. We're following it." His face was utterly proud.

"What is it?" Amy moved around to look at the scanner, but whatever it said wasn't something she could decipher. She thought maybe she saw a solid bit of gold light moving through fluctuating darkness, but whether this was the vortex or just the Doctor's screen saver she was unsure.

"Don't know. Could be dangerous. Could be alien. **Could-** be entirely redundant...Only one way to find out!" He looked around at each of them,eyes sparkling with the promise of adventure, gripping one of the Tardis' countless levers. "Geronimo." With a hearty ding the Tardis took off across the vortex towards one of the biggest adventures the Doctor had ever faced. And it was gonna be...Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters yet mentioned. I did my research and all the mentioned planets are real to the series... I'll let you think your thoughts. Thanks to all the people reading and reviewing this story, I appreciate it so much! **

"Well..."

The street the Tardis deposited them on looked much the same as any 20th century London town road. It had historic brownstones and quaint white townhouses, fire hydrants and telephone poles, a shop awning jutting out halfway down and regular old human people. As far as they could tell it was just earth, as they remembered it, not a few years off from their own time. Amy would have sworn as much too, if it hadn't been for the mist, and the stars.

Energy, there was no other way of describing it, floated through the air down the whole of the street, twisting and glistening, like golden gossamer ribbons, suffusing the air with an unearthly glow. And sprinkled through, like stationary fireflies were stars, small palm sized universes.

"That's interesting." The Doctor mumbled, half an eager smile on his face. Treading carefully they followed him slowly out into the cosmos. After a moment of shock the Doctor's innate energy kicked in and he whirled through the glittering apparition, darting from planet to planet, spinning through nebulae, and peering at black holes and super novas.

"So...where are we?" Amy sidestepped a cluster of red planets, frowning at the angry face they seemed to form.

"What? What do mean _where_? Earth! This is earth! A year or two after your wedding, don't you recognize it?" He twirled with hands out cast, gesturing to all the dingy glory beyond the shifting illusion. She scowled.

"Last I checked _earth _didn't have li'tl-..." She gestured expressively. "Galaxies, drifting down main street."

"It's not main street, it's baker street, and it doesn't have galaxies drifting down it. Not really, just pictures of galaxies,...projections." he did another slower turn, his eyes roving over the street for real, searching, thinking... "The question is, whose projecting them? And why hasn't anyone noticed..." He tracked several people walking down the street, sidestepping comets and stray whisps of gold, eyes fixed pointedly ahead. The only one that seemed to have noticed was a tall, dark haired man in a scarf and long coat, bending over the gutters, and peering at clusters of stars, but the Doctor ignored him, pulling his screwdriver from his pocket. He fazed it over the street, twirling to cover every inch.

"Ah!" Amy's scream reverberated down the street and the Doctor spun quickly, sonic raised but he saw only Rory, standing in the middle of the road, his head gone from his shoulders, replaced by a twirling replica of earth.

"What?" Rory's voice asked as they stared at him.

"Rory...come here..." The Doctor held his hand out and Rory blundered over his head reappearing the instant he was free of the strange mist. "Interesting..." He soniced Rory's head ignoring the centurion's scowl.

"What happened? What's going on?" Rory asked looking around in confusion.

"Doctor?" Amy asked. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Something...new." they shared a glance, and then split it amongst the buildings, scanning every cracked brick.

"Hang on...What's that?" Rory edged down the road, finger outstretched. He walked through constellations and asteroid belts and stopped at a small spot of-_blue. _

"Its the Tardis." Amy said pointlessly, coming to stand beside her husband. "Doctor?" She glanced back to where the Doctor stood, staring at his tiny blue police box floating in the air of 20th Century London. "What's the Tardis doing in a projected replica of the universe?"

The Doctor looked around him with new eyes, because if this- entity- knew of the Tardis... then, they knew of him, and possibly... his _companions._

There was _Raxacoricofallapatorius, New Earth, Baydafarn, Cheem..._

_"__Rose..." Her name was barely a breath, unheard by any one else on the street. "Right. Come along Ponds." Turning he marched up the steps of one of the townhouses and rapped sharply on the door. _

_"__What are we doing?" Amy asked, jogging up beside him._

_"__We," the Doctor replied in a clipped voice. "Are going to the root of the problem."The Doctor answered firmly. Because they knew Rose...They knew HIS Rose, and that was most definitely a problem._


	3. Chapter 3

He rapped again, harder, a moment later, tweaking his bow tie. Amy watched him, and he gave her a small forced smile, but his face returned to it's previous grave scowl a moment later. Whatever was going on here, it had to be bad, the Doctor was already concerned which didn't usually happen until someone was threatened.

"Just a mo!" a thin voice warbled on the other side of the door, and the Doctor narrowed his eyes. The door opened a moment later. The woman on the other side was tall and thin, somewhere in her late 50's if the Doctor was correct, and he usually was, although he had been noted to have some trouble with age, her hair was a thin grey bun atop her head, she looked at them expectantly.

"Hello!" The Doctor began with his usual energetic grin, fazing the sonic over her while simultaneously producing the psychic paper and flashing it at her quickly. "Scotland Yard, special division, these are my...compatriots, Amy and Rory, were here to talk about the-" he glanced over his shoulder, waving at the street suggestively, noticing with a small shock that the planets were beginning to smudge. "May we come in?" He barreled past her without an answer his screw driver still whirring away without pause.

"Certainly." The woman said in a startled voice, Rory gave her a sympathetic smile. "I didn't think the yard was going to send anyone else to investigate. We've already had four down, course none of them were able to see anything, it all disappeared before they got here and we were warned off calling again..." She looked at him in suspicion.

"Yes well, special division like I said, a bit on the hush this. Freelance work just thought I'd come and nose around. So!" He turned from studying the worn furnisher to give her a tight smile. "When did this-" He looked out the window, nothing but a few strips of fading gold left in the street. "Strangeness, begin." Amy and him looked at her expectantly, Rory looking through her assorted knick knacks like the police did on the telly.

"Oh, that'd be about.. _five months back?_" She considered it, brows pulled down in concentration. She nodded. "Four or five. A week or two after." They waited for her to continue but she just looked at them silently.

"After...what?" Amy pressed gently, taking a small step forward and Rory looked up from his crucial examination of a snow globe. The woman started suddenly, her face flushing a faint pink and she waved her hand. "Oh nothing, nothing-where are my manners?" she started suddenly. "Would you like anything to eat? Some biscuits?Water?"

"Tea. We'd like tea. Love tea." the Doctor smiled at her and she disappeared into the kitchen. They all breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

"So?" Amy pressed when the room was clear.

"It's here." the Doctor said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. "Whatever caused the energy in the vortex, whatever is- projecting the universe! It's here in this house..." All three of them glanced around nervously.

"Do you think she knows?" Rory asked jerking his head at the kitchen.

"No, no, I don't think anyone does."

"Is it bad?" Amy frowned at him. "Is it a bad thing? I mean, it could be nice yeah?"

He looked between them both, his mind on Rose.

"I don't know."

The women returned from the kitchen, baring a tray and kettle.

"Here we are."

The Doctor smiled his thanks, taking one of the proffered cups.

"Thank you miss-"

"Harp."

The Doctor beamed taking a deep sip of tea. It was then that the banging began, slow and erratic, the sound reverberated off glass, echoing down through the ceiling. The occupants of the house looked up slowly.

"Ope. She's awake. Excuse me just one moment." they watched her disappear hurriedly up the stairs and the Doctor instantly whipped out his screw driver, darting forward and fazing it up the stairwell.  
"Doctor?" Amy asked, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

"There's no one else here...no other life signs, there shouldn't be anyone else!" he shook his hands emphatically and he glared at his screw driver.

"What'd you mean 'no one else'?" Rory stumbled over to stand by Amy watching as a sickening realization dawn on the Doctor's face, and he spun to the stair well, his eyes edge in alarm, backing away quickly.

"Stay behind me." They hurried around without a word unsettled by the creeping horror in his voice.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked, her voice a bare whisper in his ear.

"I've identified the energy...the trace."

"And?" Rory demanded.

"It's not possible...it's not..."

"What is it?" Amy hissed, her eyes never leaving the carpeted steps.

"Void stuff." His spoke in a hushed voice. "This creature is made from the Void."

The thumping began again, louder, deeper, growing ever closer as the creature descended the steps, they waited with baited breath for the horror to be revealed to them.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Doctor Who or any characters except Gwyn and Ms. Harp all the others belong to the BBC.**

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump..._

The room was getting warmer, like a blanket had been laid over the atmosphere trapping the heat. Darkness swirled around the edges and another cadence began to echo off the walls at odds with the pattern at the stairs.

The Doctor's eyes widened. He knew that rhythm. Knew it better then he knew how to breath. How many times had he felt it beating against his chest? How many moments had he memorized it in her thready pulse? How many hours had he listened to it as he sat beside her bed, no other sound but the ticking of the clock and her own even breaths to distract from the pattern of her life. He KNEW that sound.

It was the beating of Rose's heart.

"Doctor? What's that noise?" Amy breathed in his ear, panicked, her hand tight around his. He could only shake his head.

"Impossible."

"Yeah, we covered that bit." Rory grumbled breathlessly. "But what is it? What's void stuff? What's going on?"

"Its- it's uh..." the Doctor tore his eyes from the stairwell gesturing distractedly. "It's the barrier between dimensions-realities! It's the nothing and the everything, it's the garbage disposal of the universe. Fall into the Void and you are lost..._**forever.**_There is LITERALLY _NO WAY _of getting free. A few, a very few- the unlucky! Have been through and displaced in time but they were...MAD. There brains had been _ravaged, _the Void is everything unliving and unspeakable if there is a creature that possess this energy..." He trailed off, the silence heavy with the implications.

"What are we gonna do?" Rory asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Really?" Amy breathed.

"_N-no._ But I'm thinking of one."

"Could you think a little faster Doctor, because we are running out of time and I LIKE my brain!"

The Doctor turned to give Rory a look.

"Really? You don't think it's a bit slow?"

"Doctor!" Amy snapped.

"Right! Plan."

But they had run out of time. It was then that a shadow fell from the stairs, landing with a silence that startled the trio. The noise was gone. And the heat. Rose's heart no longer beat in his ears, nothing creaked on the stairs. It was utterly quiet. And something was staring at them with large, limpid, brown eyes.

"It's a baby." Rory stated at last, his voice utterly emotionless.

"A baby." Amy echoed, her hand going limp. "Doctor it's a baby."

"Yes! I see that but WHY?"

"Why what?" Rory asked, frowning.

"Why is it a baby? It could have been anything. Why be a baby? Unless it's a trick, something to lower our defenses." He fazed his sonic over the small infant. "Who are you? How many more are there?" He demanded roughly.

The baby looked at him for an instant, large eyes trailing up to his face and burst into giggles. The Doctor's face flushed.

"No! Stop it, you will not be distracting! It won't work, tell me who you are!"

"Gwynny come here. We have guests it's not good to go about in your nappy."

'Gwynny' pushed her self to her feet, stomping excitedly, hands pressed to her smiling face and began to totter around the room, still shrieking with laughter. The Doctor backed away from her quickly, his face still flushed and uncertain. She made her way over to Rory, stopping suddenly and looking up at him with grabby hands. He bent to pick her up.

"No Rory! Don't!"

Heedless of the Doctor's anxious cry the centurion lifted the child in his arms, studying her as he did so. She had large doe like brown eyes, and tangled chocolate locks, that spiked her head with little tongues of soft hair and her smile revealed a pair of tiny white teeth.

"Don't worry Doctor." Amy teased soothingly. "We'll protect you from the big bad baby, won't we Rory?"

"Definitely." Rory agreed easily. It was then that Ms. Harp appeared her arms full of clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I hope she hasn't been a bother."

"Nope. No trouble at all." Amy remarked with a grin. "Isn't that right Doctor?"

The Doctor humphed, not deigning to respond.

"What did you say?" Ms. Harp demanded suddenly, her voice squeaking. "Doctor?"

"Yes." the Doctor looked her over uncertainly.

"_The _Doctor?"

"Why? Whose asking?"

Her breath came out in a startled huff and she stared at him with widened eyes.

"We've been waiting for you." She gestured between herself and the infant, who was tugging at Rory's nose happily. "She said you would come..."

The Doctor's hearts leaped into his throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Who?" his voice was quiet, so quiet _he_ almost couldn't hear it. But she did.

"The girl. The girl who gave me my Gwyn. She said you'd come. She said she'd come with you?" Ms. Harp frowned in worry. "Where is she?"

"Who is she? What did she look like?" the Doctor countered desperate to know, for certain, that is was her.

"She was blond, young, cockney accent."

The Doctor's knees buckled suddenly and he swayed.

"Rose."

"She said you'd come. I have her bag all packed for you."

"What? Why?"

Ms. Harp looked startled.

"Why...so you could take her with you. You...do want to...?"

Amy and Rory looked at him, their expressions unfathomable. But he wasn't looking at them, wasn't thinking of them. All he was thinking of was Rose. His precious, precious, Rose Tyler.

"Yes! I do. Of course I do! Right away, right now!" His face was flushed and his eyes were locked on the baby. Her baby. Rose Tyler's...baby.

"Of course." Ms. Harp smiled but her voice was small and sad. "I'll get her bag. And the images?" her eyes flickered to the street.

"Don't worry. I've learned all I need to know. They'll be taken care of. Both of them."

Ms. Harp smiled, wrapping her arms around him in a hesitant hug, the Doctor squeezed her back, smiling softly. But his mind was caught in a flurry of questions the loudest of which was who.

Daddy Who?

**Ta da! Sorry about the last line, couldn't resist. R&R PLEASE! Thanking you.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor continued to point his screw driver at the baby, one Gwyneth Jane, who had moved from Rory's arms to Amy's, and was winding her scarlet hair about her tiny fingers. Amy watched the Doctor frowning in consternation and watching the child's every small move. His eyes had a hungry light in them, and he seemed lost in a blend of past and present.

"Do you want to hold her Doctor?" Amy asked, leaning Gwyn towards him. For one instant the Doctor stepped forward, hands raised eager smile on his face, in the next his hands had dropped and he turned away, frowning.

"No...no. Best not." He smiled in Amy's general direction, his eyes never rising from the floor. He was thinking of them. All of them. All the people he'd lost. All the people he'd ruined. All the people he'd loved. He'd never been able to keep them. Not one of them. Did he really want that to happen to Rose's daughter? Would Rose want that to happen to her daughter? No. It was best he just leave her alone. As much as possible. He'd take her to her father. Somewhere that they could be safe together. And if her father didn't want her...Mrs. Harp walked in then distracting him from his dark thoughts.

"That's the last of it." the frail lady dropped a large, satchel by the door, as well as a pair of brown paper bags bursting with clothes. She fussed in front of Amy, tugging at the hem of Gwyn's little denim dress, and straightening her head band. "Her blanket is in the bag... and there's some warm clothes in the second bag," she gestured distractedly. "I packed lots of nappies, just to be safe." The Doctor smiled his thanks at her gesturing for Rory to gather the luggage.

"Well...we'll see you around." He yanked the door open, allowing the Ponds to go through. watched them with anxious eyes, waving erratically whenever she thought her little Gwynny was looking. "Don't worry. We'll take care of her..." He hesitated for an instant, and then he mumbled so quietly there was no guarantee she heard. "I promise."

The next thing Ms. Harp knew, a familiar, guttural wind blew down Baker St.

**This isn't so much a chapter as an excerpt. I didn't want to continue without asking a question of my readers... probably not so shockingly the baby is the Doctor's. Surprise, i know. but as the Doctor's i figured she would have a few of the Doctor's quirks an i decided that one of them was she would have a very specific jacket, like all Doctor's seem too. Any ideas what sort of jacket it should be? Or any other ideas for a time lord specific feature? I'm open to all suggestions and will pick my favorite one from the bunch. Thanks. I do not own Doctor Who. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Doctor Who, or the Doctor or Amy or Rory or the Tardis, but I do own Gwyn...yeah. Somehow that's not as impressive as owning Doctor Who. Maybe I'll steal him...Any one up for a robbery? **

A light suffused the hollow darkness in which he had rested so long. It cracked an eye, watching it slowly pass it by. A scarred and ravaged face twisted, it's broken mouth gaping into a blistered grin. With the slow care of to much time it turned it's broken smirk to the shadow that stood beside it. "She has returned to the Vortex at lasts." the words scraped from it's throat like churned gravel and splintered glass and it coughed out a laugh. "This time...we won't lose her."

The Doctor leaned back against the console, Amy stood beside him, Rory across the way tilted against the railing. All three watching young Gwyn as she toddled around the control room, banging open palmed hands against everything she passed.

"How old is she?" Rory asked at last after several long moments.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, turning to him in confusion.

"She's not that big...she can't be older then six months..."

"She isn't. You heard miss Harp, four or five months! That's what she said! Ergo, six months!" he gestured grandly at the young infant, beaming.

"But...that's impossible." Amy turned to him. "Babies don't walk till their like, one or something."

"I was two." Rory supplied.

"Really?" the Doctor passed a look between them. "Bit slow, aren't you? Time lords are doing multiplication by the time _two _rolls around. How do you lot _survive?_"

"Oi." Amy's finger shot into the Doctor's face her expression one of warning.

"So...does that mean she's a time baby?" Rory asked slowly, studying the Doctor carefully.

"What?! No, NO, of course NOT. Absolutely impossible. No..."

"Then how is she walking?" Amy demanded.

"Well... obviously..." He tugged at his tie and the Ponds lips inched up into an assuming smile. "She's Rose Tyler's daughter. That explains everything. Obviously, the...the time vortex caused some sort...of effect. Yes. Plus! She was clever! Very clever... no, she's not a time baby...no. That's not possible. No."

"Okay..."

"So if she's not a time baby, then who is her dad?" Rory asked and the Doctor's face clouded over.

"I don't know." his voice was curt.

"Well...she traveled with you didn't she?"

"Yes, a long time ago, yes..."

"Did she ever travel with someone?"Amy asked gently. "Besides you."

"Yes. Sometimes. A few."

"Blokes yeah?"

"Yes! They were blokes of course they were! Rose Tyler and her pretty boys! Every other week. Yes."

"So...did any of 'em ever..." She trailed off suggestively. "Ya' know." She waggled her eyebrows.

"What! How would I know? Why would I know? That's none of my business, no. besides it's not like she told me if...they didn't announce when they... no of course there wasn't any sort of...NO." Amy laughed at the Doctor's flustered expression, his hands dancing around anxiously, his tie decidedly straight.

"Alright Doctor, don't get your pants in a bunch. So she never...did anything..." Amy shrugged, studying him.

"No...I don't know."

"Well...Does she look like anyone?" they focused on Gwyn, who stopped her wobbling progress and stared back at them. Then she blushed suddenly and ducked her head, batting her eyelashes at Rory sweetly. He grinned back instantly, opening his arms in invitation. Gwyn giggled and trotted towards him hands out stretched.

"Littl' flirt." Amy grumbled, watching her husband as he cuddled with the child jealously.

The Doctor started laughing, stopping suddenly with a choking gasp. The Ponds turned to him, frowning.

"Doctor. You okay? Doctor?"

The Doctor's face was flushed pink, and he was staring into the distance blankly. His eyes were filled with determined horror and enlightenment.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill him!" The Doctor exclaimed suddenly, whirling to the console and pushing buttons angrily. While Amy and Rory exchanged worried glances, and Gwynny giggled in delight they took off across time and space. And Amy hoped where ever and who ever 'he' was, he had the presence of mind...to RUN.

**Sorry the chapter is short, but I wanted the next bit to be a surprise. The Baddie has awoken at last, I wonder who he is?...Probably won't pop up for a few more chapters, I want to get some stuff sorted out first. And there is a mystery man up for the role of Gwyn's daddy...who could he be I wonder?...Stay tuned *Spooky Alluring hand gestures go here***


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Doctor Who. Special thanks to my brand new Beta! Who is also the one who came up with Gwyn's new jacket and catchphrase. Jacket hasn't come in yet but it will be jean, because it reminds me of Rose, and the Catchphrase...will be...'Cool.' Because she is the Doctor's daughter! Don't know how often she'll say it but...Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Oi!"

Jack looked up as an angry man in a tweed jacket came barreling towards him, a couple with a baby trailing after. Jack rose from his table to greet them, a little confused by the unusual greeting and more then a little worried that this was the guy he had met the other day after getting a little too drunk. Not one to worry for long Jack smoothed over his usual smirk, offering a hand.

"He-" He reeled back from the sudden impact, blinking away stars.

"One person. Jack Harkness. One person in all the known universes. Just one! Just THAT one..."

He smeared a hand through the blood under his nose, watching as the man who had just broke his nose paced in front of him, his hands fluttering around his head.

"There was...nobody...else, in the universe! I gave you them all, all of time and space and all I asked was for that one!" He glared at Jack, his face flushed. "We had...an agreement. Didn't we? I thought we did. Everyone for Rose. Just Rose."

Jack blinked as the familiar pain filled eyes bore down on him, so wide and expressive and new.

"Doc?"

"Rose Jack! My Rose! Why? Why couldn't you just leave me my Rose?!"

Jack took him in again, great hair, slightly floppy, pointy boots, tweed jacket..._bow tie. _Yep, it was him.

"Hey long time no see. Loving the professor look." He winked before he turned his attention to the beautifulginger and confused looking prettyboy behind the Doctor. "Who are your friends?" His smirk widened.

"Just Rose. Just my...My Rose. Why? Why Jack? Why couldn't you just...one person!"

Amy stepped forward as the Doctor continued to ramble, ignoring the handsome American. "Amy,"

"Hey, Captain Jack Harkne-"

"NO! No! Don't do that!"

"I'm just saying hello!"

"And then you'll be saying _good morning_**!** No. Not this time! Not these two! No, you can keep your hellos to yourself! I don't want to hear any words from you at all! No, flirting, and _absolutely _NO- DANCING!" He roared, jaw clenched tight.

"No talking? Oh come on Doc, don't tell me you came all this way just to look at me?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Not that I would complain. Looking at you is _very_ pleasant."

"No I didn't! I came...I came to..." the fight drained out of him suddenly. He gulped, tugging angrily at his bow tie, setting it askew. "I came to...give you...some...one."

"Oh well if it's a toss up between the baby, the ginger and the bloke, I'll take the bloke." He nodded at Rory, grinning hugely.

"No, not Rory you can't have Rory! He's Amy's." Rory opened his mouth to protest that he belonged to himself, but closed it after a look from Amy. "No," the Doctor pressed on, ignoring everyone. "I've come to give you YOUR baby."

Everybody looked at Gwyn who sat in Amy's arm, sucking her fist and watching everything with innocent fascination. Jack opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and finally managed.

"Sorry, What?"

"Your baby. That's _your _baby!" Gwyn grinned around her fingers as the Doctor shook his hands at her.

"Uh...Doc. I hate to break this to you, to both of you." Jack gestured between the baby and the time lord. "But...uh, she's not mine."

"Well _of course_ she is! Look at her!" She chose that moment to stick her finger up Amy's nose, making the ginger woman snort.

"No she's not," Jack insisted.

"Yes! Yes she is! She has to be! You are the only one..." The Doctor's face twisted around the words he didn't say and he growled angrily. "She is your baby! Your and Rose's BABY. She has to be!'

"Whoa, Doctor. I think you should slow down and-"

"That...that's Rose's baby! Yours and Rose's-" the Doctor continued as if Jack wasn't trying to tell him something.

"Doc! Doc, she's not mine. Me and Rose, that doesn't even make sense!" Jack yelled over the Doctor who looked stunned.

"What do you mean it doesn't make _sense_?" the Doctor asked looking genuinely confused. "Of course it does! You were flirting! And dancing! And flirting while dancing, which _leads_ to _dancing_... It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"Yeah, but Doc, she flirted and danced with you too. In fact, I seem to remember a certain big eared Time Lord giving me a very clear _hands off_ sign while stealing my dance. And as for '_dancing', _I can honestly say I never slept with Rose"

"What do you mean you never...'slept' with Rose? You slept with everything!" The Ponds both shared a look, studying Jack uncertainly. Everything? The Doctor had traveled with a man whore?

"Eh, I could see that," Amy said at last, giving Jack one of her own small smirks makingRory spluttered indignantly.

"Doc, Rose would never have done thatto you," Jack protested gently.

"Yes she would, she did! Obviously she did!" Amy and Rory had never heard the Doctor sound so broken as when he whispered those last three words.

"Doc," Jack sighed."For the last time, The kid's not mine, Rose wouldn't have done anything with you around. She didn'teven try with Mickey, her _boyfriend after_ Blaud Slitheen tried to blow up Cardiff. And think of the time lines. The last time I saw Rose was when you dropped me off after the Earth was stolen and you went off with her and Donna. I would have thought she'd have been with _you._"

"But...it has to be you! It can't be anyone else...Rose..." His voice trailed away, into a strangled breath. Tears gave light to his eyes, and he begged Jack silently, to change his mind. To lie. To do anything, expect break his heart that little bit more. Jack studied Gwyneth, rubbing at his chin.

"Ya know Doc...she looks a lot like...you."

"WHAT!" All three demanded loudly. And Jack sprang back flinching.

"No she doesn't! Of course she doesn't! Why would she?" The Doctor said flinging his words quickly and nervously.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "she doesn't look a thing like 'im." She gave the Doctor a once over.

"Not this him, but his last body had hair just like that. And her ears...I mean, they aren't as bad as Dumbo used to be but...still."

"Wha...Dumbo?" Amy asked.

"I had rather _large_ ears..." The Doctor grumbled waving her away.

"Larger than your chin?" Amy quipped making Rory chuckle.

"So, what do you think Doc?" Jack gathered the baby into his arms, ignoring Amy's grumbled protests, as Gwen stared at him. "No possibility this little bundle's yours huh?"

"No. no. Of course _not_!Well, probably...not." The Doctor went silent, staring away as if he could see the past, playing out before him.

"Probably?" Amy demanded, but Jack just grinned.

"Well...there's..." He looked between the suddenly staring Ponds. "Not really. There's just... this one... one..." he gulped, Jack's face filling with mirth more and more. "It... but- we, we... were drunk! We... she never..." He skirted around an outright confession, trying to fumble some sort of...excuse. "She...She didn't even remember! She... We were...It was one _night! _We...DRUNK!"

Jack finally burst into laughter, throwing his head back and clapping a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "You know Doc, all it takes is one time. Just the one_._ Only one way to tell..." He laid a hand on his own heart suggestively.

"Right! Yes! No. But she... she...Rose and… My..." Gwyn looked at him, looked into him. Rose's eyes watching his soul. The child offered a sudden miniature, Rose Tyler smile and reached one hand, asking...offering. Hesitating for one instant, the Doctor offered his hands back, scooping her from the immortals arms. She looked into his eyes and beamed, throwing short arms around his neck. Tiny, twin heartbeats beating against his chest.

"Our...baby." He tightened his grip around her, holding her close. "My Gwyneth Jane."


	8. Chapter 8

"So...hang on. You got drunk?" Amy trailed him to the console, arms crossed. "Is that even possible? Can you get drunk?"

"Oh Pond, always so human. Of course I can get drunk! After a while..." He swallowed quietly, offering a small smile to the baby he had relinquished into Rory's arms.

"What do you mean 'after a while'? Do you even drink?" She leaned in next to him, her face cynical.

He glared at her.

"Yes of course I drink! Sometimes, occasionally...No not really! It was more a...one night thing..." He gave another gulp, straightening his bow tie carefully.

"Were you even drunk?" Amy demanded suddenly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He glanced at her in alarm and indignation.

"Of course I was! Sort of."

Her mouth fell open in shock, and a chorusing 'What?' came from Rory's direction. He glanced between the two Ponds, letting out an angry huff.

"I was! A little. Not so much drunk as...pleasantly buzzed." There shocked expressions didn't change. "Yes alright, I wasn't drunk! But it wasn't my fault! Do you know how hard it is for a time lord to get properly, properly drunk! So yes I wasn't drunk, I took advantage of Rose Tyler because I loved her and I would never be able to tell her and I was going to lose her! I _knew_ I was going to lose her...just like I lost all of them...are you happy now Amelia Pond?" he wrenched away from her, jerking levers to send the Tardis into the vortex. "And as for you!" he exploded suddenly, addressing the time rotor. "What were you thinking blocking her from my mind and orchestrating that whole thing with Jack Harkness!What was the _point_?!" the Tardis dinged in a cheerful manner. "Oh well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..." He collapsed next to Rory on the jump seat.

Gwyn gurgled quietly, reaching for him from the centurion's lap. The Doctor watched her, reaching out to trail a finger down her cheek, before turning distant eyes on Amy, who remained frozen next to the console. "I loved Rose Tyler..." He smiled softly. "and I'm not sorry."

"They remain in the vortex, we could attack now."

"Silence!" It heaved itself upright, running a hand across It's scarred head. "We will only engage the Doctor on our terms. Everything must be perfect. We cannot afford mistakes...history hangs in the balance."

"Yes sir." He snapped a reluctant salute.

"How are the troops?"

"They're ready. When the time comes, the Doctor will fall."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Doctor Who. Hopefully this chapter will up the suspense! Please tell me what you think! Comments keep me going!**

Deep in darkness at the edge of the abyss and the beginning of the galaxy a ship sat at rest. It was small and dark, it's outer shell worn by time and space. Not a star shone for light-years around it, there was nothing but inky darkness. Not a soul could see it. But if someone had been watching in that unmeasured instant in time they would have seen a strange display.

Lights arced from the hull and shot across the universe, colliding with star after star, it twisted and pulsed, tracing a shape into the stars. It split constellations and drew new ones, it out shone suns, and searched the depths of black holes. It touched the farthest reaches and diffused through every atom of existence. And then...

It split healed cracks and reached through the dimensions...searching.

**BREAK**

The Doctor stood over Gwyn's slumbering form, running his sonic over her for the umpteenth time and trying to work up the resolve to poke her with a needle.

"What're you doing again?" Rory asked, watching over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor sighed.

"I told you! Honestly Rory." He gave the roman a scathing look. "Pay attention." He took up his needle, looking first at the sharp two inch tip, and then at the tiny child laid out before him. They just didn't go together in his brain.

"Doctor." Rory reminded softly.

"Oh..." He glanced at Rory again, hovering the needle down Gwyn's arms uncertainly. "I told you before. Back at Baker St. that Gwyn was made of void stuff! But that's impossible! It literally _cannot_ happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because the Void is..._Death! _There is nothing there! Nothing! It is all of time and...reality in...negatives! You can't survive there! So for something to actually be of the Void! To be _made_ of it..." He trailed off. "It would...destroy her." He gazed at his child. At Rose Tyler's child. _They're _child. And lowered the needle to the table. "So the question is...what _is_ she made of."

They sat in silence for a moment, the Time Lord, the Centurion, and the Impossible Child...

And then The Girl Who Waited came busting into the room.

"Here we go Doctor. Best pair of Jammies she had." She looked up at there solemn faces. "Okay. What's happened?" She crossed her arms glaring.

"What are you talking about? Nothings happened! I haven't even started the tests!" The Doctor glared back at her, Rory just rolled his eyes. Until the Doctor turned and shoved the needle into his hands. "Here, you're a nurse, you do it." He crossed his arms grumpily. Rory spluttered for a moment, looking from the needle to the DOCTOR'S child and his face flushed nervously. His wife came to his rescue.

"Oh no Doctor. Your not gonna shove this on my husband and get cross when he makes her cry! You do it! You're the **Doctor**!"

"Oh come on Pond! You shouldn't believe everything you hear! Besides Rory's a nurse, he's use to cross people. He can manage!"

"Oh, no! I'm not gonna lose my husband to a super nova because you couldn't poke your daughter with a needle!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again, slowly, his face suddenly blank. He turned his eyes to Gwyn. Amy's words seemed to go on forever in his head. _Your daughter. _His daughter. He had a daughter. He trailed a finger down arm, fitting it into her fingers. His.

"Please Rory...I can't do it." He looked up at Amy. "Not to her."

**BREAK**

"Well done Rory! Didn't even wake her up, that's what I call a nurse. Hey Amy? Brilliant job." He slapped a hand to Rory's back, causing the young Mr. Pond to stumble forward. He had moved Gwyn from the med bay, to the bassinet the Tardis had attached to the jump seat. Now he was watching her sleep, her eyes twitching behind her lids.

The Ponds shared a look. They had been talking while the Doctor fussed with his child. They hadn't been talking about anything they thought the Doctor would like.

"Doctor..." Amy began and he looked to her, a pleased smile on his face. "What...what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

They shared another glance and Rory stepped forward.

"We mean...what happens? With Gwyn...what...what do we do?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" He turned to face them more fully, "We do what we always do, worlds to save, wars to stop, time to fix! Never a dull day." He smiled for a brief minute and then frowned at them, looking them over suspiciously. "Why?"

Rory glanced over his shoulder at his strangely silent wife.

"Doctor, you've got a baby now! You can't just..." He sighed. "What if something happened to her? You couldn't even give her a shot! What if she got hurt? Actually, properly hurt? What then?"

The Doctor looked quickly between them, his eyes full of angry dismay.

"She won't! Never! No. She's not going to get hurt! I'm going to take care of her! I will always take care of her! Nothing is going to happen! Ever!" He glared, but the Pond's just watched him sadly. "What...what are you saying? How...what..." He trailed away with a frustrated huff. "What are you saying?" It wasn't what he wanted to ask. He knew what they were saying. He couldn't protect her...he couldn't protect them! What if she _did _get hurt? What if...what if he couldn't save her?

"Doctor...the Tardis is no place for a baby."

He turned on him, properly angry, because he couldn't face the truth, he never could, he couldn't lose the little piece of Rose he had found. But he couldn't stop traveling either.

"The Tardis is the perfect place for her! Look at her! She belongs _here,_ there is _nowhere else for her!" _He took a threatening step forward. "I will _never _let anything happen to her! Ever! Nothing, I am going to protect her and I am _NEVER _going to lose her! Do you _understand_?!" The Ponds were staring at him in shock as he stared them down, the Oncoming Storm turned full force upon them. For a moment nothing moved and then the Doctor fell back, blinking in surprise and fighting the threat of tears. Rory swallowed and squared his shoulders, looking the Doctor fully in the face.

"Alright then. Where to next?"

Amy stepped forward and slipped her hand into his, watching her raggedy man as he stared at them in open surprise. Because in that moment the Ponds forgave him, but it would be uncounted centuries before the Doctor forgave himself.

**BREAK**

Rose Tyler sat curled on her bed, fighting to sleep, when strange green light came leaking into her room, reaching toward her with the hiss of half formed words. She scrambled back as it twined around her blanketed legs...

And _pulled_.

**R&R Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! I'm not sure why but this is a big deal for me...Sort of a half filler...Hopefully it'll raise some questions. R&R tell me what you think! What you like/hate/ would add/change...anything!**

**I do not own Doctor Who!**

The Doctor jerked awake as Gwyneth's wails of despair filled the Tardis.

"I'm coming! Coming!" He scrabbled upright and lurched to the control room.

The Ponds were already there, blinking sleep from their eyes and looking around in confusion. The universe was back, the small projection of the universe. Except instead of the host of planets and constellations there was only a small handful of stars, a tiny black ship, and a strange arching light. The Doctor fumbled into them, looking sharply around as Gwynny's sobs continued to echo off the walls. The Tardis dinged her relief as they arrived.

"Doctor whats going on? What...are you wearing?" Amy frowned, trailing her eyes down to his feet. The Doctor followed her gaze, still panting lightly from shock.

"It's a onesie. I wear onesies. They're cool!" the Doctor defended, reaching up and fiddling with the zipper.

"They're really not." Amy mumbled.

"Batman?" Rory asked, looking at the logo splayed across the time lord's chest. The Doctor groaned and sighed in impatience.

"More important things right now! What's happened?"

"How should we know?! We just got here." Amy scowled at him, her hair in disarray around her head. Rory just stood behind her, looking tired. The Doctor huffed at her ignorance, muttering a scathing "Honestly Pond." and dove through the lights to his daughter's side. She remained in the bassinet on the jump seat, under the watchful 'eyes' of the Tardis.

The tiny black ship hovered above her flushed face, green light noodling out of it. She tossed, flailing tiny fists and arching her back angrily. The Doctor's hands hovered over her, his eyes darting around at the apparition that surrounded him. Grinding his teeth anxiously, he turned back to the Ponds.

"What do I do?"

Rory groaned and Amy glared indignantly.

"How should we know?"

"You had a child!" The Doctor exclaimed wildly gesturing between the ginger and the infant.

"For like a week!" Amy countered, hiding her pang of hurt behind scathing Scottish fury.

"Not even." Rory grumbled, his eyes filled with sadness.

"You know, right now Pond a few days experience is better then _900 years_!" The Doctor's voice was rising in alarm, oblivious to his companions pain. His hands hovered over Gwyn again, touching her hair briefly and moaning in dismay. "What do I _do?" _

"Oh! Hold her!" Amy snapped at last, turning to return to bed.

"Right. Yes. Hold her, I can do that..." He clapped his hands over his ears, staring down at his daughter.

"Good luck." Rory muttered following his wife. The Doctor wasn't listening. Scraping together every ounce of his courage and his hands dove into the bassinet, scooping his daughter into his arms.

"Shh..." he soothed, rocking her gently, his entire being focused on the tiny person in his arms. So focused he didn't notice as the green light receded with a flash of gold and the ship was left sitting untouched. At this Gwyn quieted her curling shrieks fading into a tired frown. The Doctor held her close, whispering soothingly next to her ear, her fingers twining into the hair at the nape of his neck. Golden light exhaling against his shoulder.

The Doctor closed his eyes in contentment, sitting on the jump seat and curling himself around her. And they dozed off together for the two hours left until the Tardis woke him at 2:00am to whisk him away on another adventure, unlike any other before it.

**BREAK**

"Where is she?" It hissed, raking broken nails down the wall.

The shadow at it's side pressed buttons hurriedly, following the trace of energy, and staring with his master at the empty platform.

"She has...been displaced."

It gave a great growl of rage smacking it's fist into the computer console the entire ship shuddering in response.

"HOW?"

"There...was interference..."

"What _interference?" _

"I don't know... it...was a foreign energy I couldn't-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" It grasped him by the collar, hauling him up to stare it in the bloodshot eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do not own Doctor Who! Yet...**

**Just a short chapter, mostly fluff i think, angst fluff,... hopefully answered something...? not sure. Enjoy!**

"There we go..." He looked at the banana he'd slopped down Gwyn's front, her bright eyes watching him above cheeks that were pink and sticky. "Right...bath time. AMY!"

**BREAK**

Amy looked over where the Doctor sat cross legged beside the bath, swirling the bubbles with her hand. He was grinning at his daughter, pulling faces while she giggled breathlessly, he caught her staring and his he scowled instantly.

"What are you looking at Pond?" He harrumphed, looking away self consciously.

"Nothing." She smiled slightly and shook her head, forcing herself to look away. "So...How are yer' 'tests' going? You found anything?"

"No. Too many energy signatures, even for the Tardis, keeps scrambling her circuits, poor dear." He looked at the ceiling fondly. "Takes a bit of sorting out, but she'll get it. She's a clever old girl, my Tardis, never failed me yet." He turned back to Gwyn, who was staring in wonder at the foam coating her fingers. "Ah, bubbles!" The Doctor grinned at her. "Great thing bubbles, never take a bath without them, eh Gwyn? There just _isn't _a point." He scooped some suds up on his finger, dotting it onto the infant's nose with a smile. The baby grinned, splashing excitedly. Amy laughed with the Doctor as water sprayed everywhere, splashing off the walls like the echo of Gwyneth's joy.

Amy watched him, the Doctor and his daughter. The last of the Time Lords... and she thinks of the time, so long ago, when she had asked the Doctor about his children and the silence that had stretched after, the question ignored. The Doctor had been a father. He had lost so much in his time war. More then she thinks he had ever hoped to gain again. But here he sat, the Doctor and his Impossible Child. The adventure he'd been missing for so long. Staring at them she felt a great sadness fill her and her mind strayed to River, the daughter she'd lost and found, in the wrong order, and the childhood they'd both missed out on, and Rory...her poor, wonderful husband. How she wished she could give him what they both longed for so much. Poor, sweet...

"Where's Rory?" Amy demanded suddenly, cutting the Doctor and Gwyn's water war short.

"Oh don't worry. He went to get Gwyn an outfit from the Tardis."

"You sent Rory to pick out girl's clothes?"

"Oh, he'll be fine! The Tardis will help him."

**BREAK**

**In the Tardis wardrobe.**

"Right. Which one do you think?" Rory looked around at the floors of unsorted clothing. A light pink dress fell down into his hands. "Right. Good. Perfect." Rory turned to leave when more clothing began flying from it's place and filling his arms. "Right, uh...You do know she can only where one thing at a time?" His only answer was a pair of overalls in the face, the onslaught of cute clothes never ending. "Um, Doctor?!...Hel-" His cries were cut short by a set of stocking jamming into his mouth.

What was it with woman and baby clothes?

**BREAK**

Far away, on an impossible planet, just after the beginning of time, Rose Tyler pulled herself to her feet, the blanket falling from her waist, and looked around at a universe she had thought never to see again.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry about the lack of posts... I have many excuses, all of them wonderfully thought out and entirely pointless because none of them are good. :D So I can only apologize for the long delay. But here it is Chapter 12! Tell us what you think. ;)**

"Gallifrey."

Rose looked up at the burning orange sky, twin suns watching over plains of tall red grass that rose away into white capped mountains. The silver leaves of surrounding trees sparkled like fire and danced under the touch of a light breeze.

"At the beginning of Time Itself."

Rose whirled at the sound of the thick, deep voice behind her. A man stood there, dressed in resplendent scarlet robes, his head framed by a large golden arch. He smiled when he saw her and his eyes sparkled. Young eyes, Rose noted. Strange for a Time Lord...or maybe not. After all she'd only ever met the one. She forced the thought away and appraised her 'visitor'.

"I have waited many years to meet the Bad Wolf. The Creator of Time."

Rose blinked slowly.

"Sorry, _what?" _

**BREAK**

"There. See? Well done Rory! Couldn't have done it better." The Doctor stood beside the Centurion, gazing down at the tiny infant sitting on the jump seat in front of them. She was gazing back at him, her fingers working distractedly against the yellow jumper's abrasive yarn weave. Rory wasn't watching Gwyn, his eyes were on the Doctor's tweed jacket, which was dripping onto the floor.

"Doctor...Why are you all wet?"

"We took a bath. Well...Gwyn took a bath, I was just in the general area..." He looked down and watched his jacket drip. "Still. Cuts out the need for laundry." The Doctor turned to the console and began pressing buttons.

"So. Where are we going?" Rory leaned next to him, sure in the Tardis capability to care for the Doctor's daughter.

"Not sure yet. Balahooe? Dendraphoba? Somewhere safe."

"Safe?" The Doctor froze at the coy voice behind him. "Now where's the fun in that?"

The Doctor turned slowly, heart thudding, his body painfully stiff.

"River."

She smirked at him.

"Hello Sweetie."

**BREAK **

Rose gaped at the man standing in front of her, watching her serenely.

"It is truly a great honor to meet you." He bowed slightly

"Hold up. What are you talking about? Creator of Time? What's that? I- I don't create time! I'm not-" She glanced around herself wildly, at Gallifrey. Gallifrey. The Planet Of The Time Lords. "I'm just a human. Normal. Average. Human. Alright? Not the Bad Wolf. Not anymore."

He grinned.

"Rose Tyler. That has never been true."

**BREAK**

Never before had such a great mind been empty for so long. But in that moment even the great Doctor found himself unable to think. He stared at River. His wife. Her curly golden hair haloing her face. Her eyes were filled with an easy happiness. Because of him. He made her happy. She made him happy too, of course. But...how would his daughter make her feel? His and _Rose's _daughter. All at once his mind was whirling. Would she accept it? Yes. She did. Remember? She did.

No. She didn't say. Time is in flux. It can be rewritten. What if this didn't happen before? What if she left him? Even with Gwyn and the Ponds he didn't think he could survive it. Not to lose her twice. Not to lose that promise of forever between them. All those pages...unlived...

"Doctor? Are you alright?" His eyes snapped back to her face, her eye brows arched above eyes filled with concern.

"Right. Yes. No. Of course I am. I'm always...always alright..." his eyes flickered to Gwyn, hidden, momentarily, from her view. He forced a cheery smile. "Hello River." She was dressed in her usual earthy tones, gun strapped at her hip. "You look...nice." Her eyebrows rose another fraction.

"Doctor..."

Amy bounded in then, a damp towel slung around her shoulders, her ginger hair hanging in wet ropes.  
"River. Hey." She grinned hugely and went to embrace her daughter.

"Well. At least someone's happy to see me." She quipped returning the embrace. The Doctor didn't reply his eyes locked on a distant point. "Is he alright?"

Amy followed River's worried gaze.

"Yeah. Course he is. Always. You know the Doctor. Always okay." She smiled. "Right Doctor?"

"Hm? Wha- Yes. Right, good idea...Amy." His eyes finally focused on the ginger and he blinked. "Oh. Finally changed your clothes? River's here. I suppose you've noticed." He indicated their nearness. River arms folded ominously across her chest.

"Alright Doctor. What's happened?" She looked between the three of them. "Why did Amy have to change her clothes?"

"Why is that relevant?" The Doctor demanded, scowling. River's smirk returned.

"Nothing is a coincidence Doctor. You least of all."

Everyone in the room frowned. Except Gwyn. She screamed. A childish shriek of frustration. Everyone froze. River was the first to speak.

"Doctor...what was that?"

The Doctor swallowed loudly and forced an anxious smile.

"Spoilers?"


	13. Chapter 13

**So. I felt really bad for taking forever to post. (Sorry again by the way.) So I thought I'd give you another chapter right off the bat! :D Your welcome. Oh and also I would like to thank everyone who is following, reading or reviewing this story! I may not be able to respond individually but I just want to tell you all how much I appreciate it! And that I hope you will continue because it is in all seriousness the highlight of my life. No joke. You are all highlighting my life. Keep up the good work. **

**I do no own Doctor Who. Yet. R&R please! Tell me all! And here we**** go!...**

Frowning, River brushed past Amy, walking towards the Doctor slowly.

"What's going on?"

The Doctor twiddled his thumbs anxiously, studying her face. His River. The woman who stays with him, through everything, the woman who died for him when he didn't lover her. His family. But not his only family, Gwyn was his too. But not hers...

"Doctor." River pressed continuing her slow approach. "What's. Happened."

"You really don't know." Of course she didn't! "That's new." His smile fluttered. "I think we're having a linear moment, exciting. Rory! Take this down." He moved towards the centurion, blocking Gwyn from River's view a little longer. "Date!" He glanced around the Tardis. "All of them. Time. The same." He stepped in front of River, spreading his arms wide, forcing her eyes to his face. "This moment will literally last forever...Sort of." He spun around, bringing his hands in for a resounding clap. "So River, what'd you need?"

"Doctor...What are you hiding?"

**BREAK **

"How'd you know my name? Properly. I mean I get the Bad Wolf that's got to have sent out a signal or somethin'. But how do you know me?" She watched him, frowning in suspicion.

"I know many things Rose Tyler. I was the First to look into the vortex, the First to travel through time. It's why I've come. Your Creation has been whispered through Time! The Bad Wolf, Creator of Time and Created by Time. You Ms. Tyler are a Paradox by yourself. And I am fascinated."

Rose coughed up a laugh.

"You're looney's what you are. I told you. I don't create time! I'm not the Bad Wolf! I was...once, maybe. But that was _ages _ago. It's all gone now, 'm just Rose Tyler. Tha's it. Got it? Just Rose."

Rassilon's smile was infuriating in it's serenity.

"We'll see."

**BREAK**

The Doctor fiddled with his controls, resolutely guarding Gwyn with his body.

"So. Balahooe it is. Or" He turned back to River. "as the locals call it: Graig." He grinned and laughed, some of his nerves fading. "No. I'm lying, actually. They call it Bob...Not sure why. It's really much more of a Craig. Possibly a Susette. Bob is just-"

"Doctor."

Caught up in his ramble the Doctor had, unwittingly, meandered his way around the console. Leaving Gwyn open to River's view.

"Who is that?"

**BREAK**

"What's happening?" Rose looked down at her body, which had begun to glow a familiar gold, something that looked like Gallifreyan swirling around beneath it. "What's going on?"

Rassilon's face was full of awe as he watched her.

"The Bad Wolf has been awoken. Prepare yourself Rose Tyler."

"Prepare myself?" Rose was panicking now, the golden light shooting out of her fingers. "For what?!"

**BREAK**

"Sir. I've found her."

It raised it's head from the bed of it's callused palms, straining bloodshot eyes to peer through the darkness.

"Where?"

**BREAK **

The console room had grown still and silent once again as Gwyn and River appraised each other. River's hand had flown to her throat, curled fist resting in the hollow above her collar bone. Gwyneth's was caught in her mouth the young infant sucking at her thumb and forefinger, staring.

"She's not..." River waved a hand between them. The Doctor swallowed, his fingers tugging at his bow tie.

"No."

Her eyes moved to his, clearly reading the pain being held back in their depths.

"Amy didn't." River glanced between her parents, the Doctor hung his head, licking at dry lips.

"No."

River was shaking her head, watching her Doctor as his hands became ever more insistent against his bow tie.

"Then...Who?"

The tie came loose in the Doctor's hand, silk ribbon tangling around his fingers. The silence strained around them, the Tardis itself barely daring to hum. Whirling quickly the Doctor yanked a lever an sent them flying across the vortex.

**BREAK**

Rose could feel the power rising inside her, feel a pull against her gut. Rassilon stepped back raising a hand against her brilliance. Suddenly her head snapped back Rose's chocolate eyes getting washed over with gold, all human awareness fading. The Bad Wolf had arisen. Time opened up around her, reality tearing in her berth. The Vortex pulled her into it's depth as it carved itself from her power, while Rassilon stood in it's wake the reality of Time's beginning washing over him.

**BREAK**

"No! No, no,no,no, no..." He pounded against the keys, his fingers scrabbling madly, staring between the screen and the platform.

"What's happened." It's voice rasped as It loomed behind him and he gulped.

"Sh-sh- she's gone...again."

"_What?_" He could feel It's hot, impatient breath wash against his neck, moist and reeking of carrion.

"Di-Displaced."

It shreiked with rage, bits of metal and furniture flying around it as it shredded at the room.

"_FIND HER!_"

**BREAK**

Pulling the ribbon from around his neck the Doctor let it drift to the floor, like a flag of surrender.

"Mine. She's mine."

On the Tardis scanner, had anyone been watching, they might have seen a flow of gold following in their wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! Chapter 14. Didn't come out how I wanted it too, River and the Doctor are all slightly OOC, it's a bit disjointed...and some things i wanted to happen have been pushed back to the next chapter. On a side note, broke 100 reviews! Whoo! You are all awsome! Life Goal: Accomplished! Thank you everybody for your support! I do not own Doctor Who, if I did the Doctor would be wearing a papoose by now. With a time tot in it. Not just an empty papoose... anyway...enjoy!**

Rose blinked at the sunshine streaming into her eyes, there were hard points digging into her back and her arms were hanging loosely into free air. She groaned. What had happened? Her mind was filled with disjointed images, nothing connecting together. There was light...like sunshine, but so much brighter. A splash of vibrant red...blood? No... She attempted to roll upright, freezing at the vertigo that swept through her, her eyes flying open. Leaves brushed against her face. Was she...in a tree?

**BREAK**

The Doctor didn't look up as he felt River's stare digging into his neck. He could hear the Ponds shifting anxiously. Gwyn started squirming again, little whines of impatience squeaking out of her mouth.

"Right." Rory's voice was too loud in the stretched silence. "Gwyn'll...probably...need a coat." He nodded in certainty. "Amy?" He nudged his wife.

"Right-yeah. We'll just," she took a few small steps forward. "Go get her one." Walking through the Doctor and River's stilled forms like they expected a trap to close around them they collected Gwyn from her seat. "What is she wearing?" Amy demanded suddenly, momentarily forgetting her apprehension. The Doctor roused himself, speaking distractedly.

"It's a jumper. It's...cool." He rubbed a finger along a row of buttons.

"Right...Don't worry Gwyn, auntie Amy will save you from your da's fashion sense."

The Doctor flinched even as he smiled slightly.

Amy muttered a squeaky 'Let's go', and the Ponds disappeared, taking Gwyn with them. The silence stretched after them, until River approached him, her skirt swishing around her knees. She stood behind him, and he didn't dare turn. He stared at the console until his vision swam. Then her hand was on his shoulder and he couldn't fight the pressure. He turned eyes downcast, glistening with shameful tears. What had he done to her? What would she think of him now? His River. Would she love him? Or did he lose her?

"You've got some explaining to do." She told him sternly, but her voice was surprisingly light as her hands moved around his neck. Threading his tie back under his collar and tying it back into his signature bow. When she was done her hands rested on his shoulders, her gaze drawing his eyes up to hers. "Who else?"

He recoiled, turning his face away sharply.

"You may have superior biology sweetie, but there is no way I'm going to believe you had this baby on your own. She's too cute for that." He studied her smile, saw the fractures, saw the hurt she tried to hide behind teasing and curled lips.

"River." He crushed her too him, burying his hand in her hair and his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, a scent of soap and vanilla and River. She held him back, running her fingers through his hair and whispering soothing sounds into his ear. He drew back first, resting his forehead against hers, eyes still wet, snuffling slightly. "It doesn't matter."

River drew back abruptly, her face suddenly hard.

"Yes it does sweetie. It matters to you and one day, it's going to matter to her." She looked him over frowning. "You may not want to tell me Doctor, but you're going to have to tell her. Maybe not today, but someday. You can't hide it forever."

He scowled back at her, lips pushing out into a pout.

"Yes I can. I'm the Doctor I can do anything I want! I can rewrite the history of the world! Sort of...Provided it's not a fixed point." He gave her a shaky smile, but her face was still hard.

"Oh no you can't. I won't let you. This is important Doctor, trust me. A girl has to have a mother."

"Well, she'll have you..." He froze at River's small gasp of shock. "Won't she?" Slowly River smiled stepping forward to clasp his hands.

"Of course sweetie. Always. But I'm not going to enough." She turned away, falling back into coy teasing.

"Course you will. You'll be her mum." The Doctor tailed her, fidgeting his fingers. She whirled, the frown was back.

"Doctor. I will always be here for your daughter. But I won't lie to her sweetie."

"Since when?"

"Since I suddenly became a parent figure." She crossed her arms. "She's going to want to hear the stories."

"What stories?" He demanded, glaring at her just as crossly.

"Oh Doctor." She chuckled, resting a hand on his cheek. "You really are clueless." She pecked his hard lips, studying him softly. "Every girl wants to hear the fairy tale of her parents happily ever after."

"So I'll tell her ours. There. Problem solved."

"Oh no you don't!" She waved an admonishing finger at him. "I already told you I won't lie Doctor. I know what it's like to want to know your mum. I met mine. I'm guessing she's not going to have that chance?"

**BREAK**

Rose had finally managed to work her way into a sitting position, staring the fifty or so feet down to the ground. She'd amassed a small gathering since waking up. A cluster of children were dancing around the base of her tree, lime green hair glinting. She could hear their parents muttering, but she didn't hear a word of English. Which was just her luck. What she wouldn't have given for a Tardis right then...

**BREAK**

The Doctor was staring at his wife. She was right, she usually was, not that he'd admit it. He didn't have to usually, they mostly agreed on things. They were clever like that. But this? This was something he couldn't wrap his Time Lord brain around. He loved River, with both his hearts...but there were somethings he couldn't explain to anyone. Rose was one of them. He understood that Gwyn would need answers, that River NEEDED answers. But he couldn't give them to her... When he'd regenerated he'd locked Rose and the damage she'd done so far back into his mind even he couldn't get to her. Most of the time. There were moments...like at Baker St. or when Gwyn was sleeping in his arms when he could remember, and the pain didn't kill him. Fleeting moments, rare fluttering things that were like the seconds at the edge of a dream. Not now.

"I can't do this River."

"Doctor-"

"NO! I CAN_NOT DO this!" _His hands gripped her shoulders, fingers leaving pink shadows against her arms. "You want answers. Fine! Find them! But don't! DON'T. Ask me." He turned from her, while she could only stare shocked. He disappeared below the console, to a place where he could hide his tears behind thick goggles, and sit in a swing that made him look light and carefree while he carried the weight of a thousand worlds, a thousand lives, on his shoulders, the floor growing dark to hide him.

River watched him go, shaking slightly. The Tardis thrummed her sympathy and River laid a thankful hand against the rotor the Tardis buzzing beneath her palm. She wanted to take it all back, go to the Doctor and take some of the pain away. But River knew what it was like to not have a family, to be forced to wonder about where you came from, if you were wanted. She'd spent the younger part of her life living in a children's home, seeing the shells of other young kids lives lived without answers. She'd been lucky, she'd found the Doctor and the Ponds, her parents, she had most of her answers now. And if she had to find them for this young girl too, so be it.

The Tardis watched her family as they blundered. Her poor thief, so broken inside he couldn't face even the happy parts of the past, not even for his baby. Her River, trying so hard to do what he couldn't, trying to help...her Ponds caught in the crossfires of centuries of history. Doctor history, the hardest kind to understand. And then there was the Bad Wolf's cub at the hub of it all, glowing brightly. How the Tardis loved her. She couldn't _explain _her. She had a hard enough time with words and tenses even if she could've spoken. With nothing but tests that looked in all the wrong places and sciences that couldn't measure any of the relevant elements... she was still looking for a way to communicate. Now that River was here she may have a chance, she connected with her Child better then anyone (except her Thief, but his head was too full to listen most times). She could only hope. Especially since the Bad Wolf was coming soon to complicate things.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay. Alot has happened and I have been very distracted. But here it is. Chapter 15! Tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Doctor Who. **

River found Gwyn and the Ponds in the wardrobe. Amy was rifling through the pile of baby shirts the Tardis had supplied her, Rory standing off to the side with a cooing Gwyn.

"...they'll work it out. If there's anyone who knows the Doctor it's River." She heard Rory mumble, stopping to listen.

"Oh come on Rory you know the Doctor! He doesn't like things to get personal. You should have seen how he was before. He ha'ed River! Or was scared of her. I don't think it's going to be so simple."

"You're right." River spoke up from the doorway, startling both her parents. She offered them a flash of a smile.

"River." Amy let the sweater fall from her fingers and approached her daughter, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing hard. "How'd it go?"

River looked to the ground, forcing her voice to remain light.

"Well, I've got permission. Sort of takes away some of the fun don't you think?" Her smile is weak. "I never was a rules girl."

Wordlessly Amy held her daughter tighter, scowling over her shoulder. Stupid Doctor. She'd give him 'permission' when she saw him next.

"What sort of permission?" Rory asked, hoping to draw River away from her melancholy thoughts.

Drawing back from her mother's embrace she squared her shoulders, favoring her father with a devil may care smile that always made him look concerned.

"I have permission to know all the answers." She stepped forward taking Gwyn from Rory's arms. Instantly she wound slobbery fingers into River's mane of curls, watching them stick with fascination. River smiled at her, running her fingers through her downy fluff, eliciting a dimpled smile. Yes. She was going to give Gwyn all the answers she could, and hope the Doctor would forgive her.

**BREAK **

Rose shimmied down the rope, the crowd of 'people' murmuring around her in a language that had a few to many 'oohs' and 'lolols' in it to be comforting. As she neared the ground they reached out tapering fingers to touch her. Her hair, her clothes...

"Oi! Watchit!" Rose snapped as a particularly adventurous native slid his tripod of fingers across her bum. As she reached the ground they converged on her, patting and stroking, smothering. "Alright, yeah, whoo! Careful. Right. 'Scuse me. Look out." Rose tried to push her way through the encircling crowd. They simply moved with her. This was going to take a while.

**BREAK **

"Wha' sort of answers?" Amy asked, keeping step with River as she exited the wardrobe, making her way towards the medbay.

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff. Name, age, parentage. All the things she's going to need to know when she's older. Things the Doctor can't or won't tell her."

"Well I think her name will be a bit obvious, don't you? Unless the Doctor changes it or something..."

"Well. No one's told me. So what is it? Barbara? Susan? Donna? Something sentimental I'm sure. The old fool."

"Her mum named her. Actually. Or the old lady did." Rory shrugged, looking embarrassed. River only smiled in response, a curiosity flaming up in her eyes.

"What'd she call her?"

"Gwyn." Amy supplied, studying the time baby as she spoke. "Er, Gwyneth...Jane. Or something."

"No last name?" River was disappointed.

"Not on the paper. Be kind of hard I mean, does the Doctor even have a last name? Or do Time Lords bother?"

Her smile turned secretive and she winked.

"Spoilers." Amy laughed with her while Rory scowled. The Tardis made an impatient noise but none of the three noticed.

"I suppose she could've given her last name." Amy said when the laughter stopped. "Gwyneth Jane Tyler. It's not bad."

"What?" River stopped and stared at her mother. She looked back without understanding.

"What?" Rory looked between the two female Ponds.

"You know the mum's name?" It was only half a question.

"Yeah. The Doctor said. Rose Tyler. He didn't tell you?"

River wasn't listening. She was staring into Gwyn's chocolate eyes, feeling herself break a little inside.

"The elusive Rose Tyler."

"What'd you mean? Elusive. I'm sure he's told you all about her?" Rory asked frowning in concern. River gave a 'delicate' snort of derision.

"The only thing that man has told me about Rose Tyler, is that she existed. Nothing else. No stories. No adventures. No tender moments..."

"But...why wouldn't he-"

The Tardis gave an extra loud ding, flashing her lights in annoyance, the med bay door swinging open. Silencing a question without answers. But offering answers to a question that had only been asked in halves. The Doctor wanted to know 'how'. How Gwyn could do the things she could. How he had found her so long after Rose had gone. How Rose had hidden her from him.

The Tardis wanted him to know 'what'. What was Gwyneth Jane. What had the Lonely God and the Bad Wolf created between them.

**BREAK **

Rose had finally managed to free herself from the press of extra terrestrial bodies and, she hoped, convey the need for civilization. Now she was walking down a dirt path past fields of pastel grass, not all of it green. The sky was a swirling purple color, the whole place breathing of lullabies and baby cradles. Why would she come here? _How_ did she come here? And in the back of her mind, a thought she wouldn't allow herself to indulge even as it ate away at her mind. Where was the Doctor right now?

**BREAK**

River laid Gwyn carefully on her back, standing close so she didn't roll from the bed. Gwyn looked up at her, large eyes filled with innocent trust. River stared back her own eyes filled with curiosity and budding affection. Melody Pond was hardly human. Her life had been far from normal, raised in the 1960's by an alien race that had been running the world for...forever. Basically. Brainwashed into killing the man she loved. Married in a dimension that didn't exist anymore. Falling more and more in love with a man, an alien, who was falling less and less in love with her.

But as strange as her life had always been, as she stood staring into they eyes of a child that, for all intents and purposes, had the universe at her fingertips, she couldn't help but feel slightly...ordinary. As amazing an anomaly as she was, she was now faced with a being that far far out shone her. And she hadn't even done the first test...

Turning from the infant she scanned the shelves of the med bay, looking for a needle, a syringe, but a gentle thrum from the Tardis stopped her. And she reached instead for the little hand held on her hip. Flicking it on, she stared at it for a moment before turning and scanning the Doctor's daughter into the database.

**BREAK **

Rose crested a vast hill, sweat running down her face. She'd past a few people in the miles she'd covered since waking up a few hours ago. Her encounter with Rassilon had finally found it's way back into her mind, much to her discomfort. She couldn't get his words out of her head. '_The creator of time." _It couldn't be true. Obviously. She was just Rose. Creator of nothing. Absolutely nothing. Creator of sandwiches. Maybe. Not even good ones. Not the creator of-of... _time. _Definitely not!

Her head fell into her hands, massaging her temples as she smeared the sweat from her cheeks. She needed the Doctor. Needed his answers. His comfort. Needed...him. She always needed him. She usually had him. _Part of him. _A mutinous part of her brain whispered. As it always did. Even as she loved and lived with John Smith she thought of him. There were small things. Things that brought him to her mind. Every version of him she'd known. She'd see someone on the street with his ears, or his jacket and his voice would whisper through her mind '_brilliant!' _and that smile...that massive, daft smile...She needed him. One last time. Needed a proper goodbye or...a chance to do it again. To make her choice again. She just wasn't sure if her choice would change... wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Doctor..." she sighed, raising her eyes. A flash of color caught her eye. Solid color. Solid _blue, _color in a world of weak pastels. She sought it out. Squinted heard. There. Nestled between a duo of blinding white trees. Dark in hard in this world of soft curves and pale hues. The Tardis. She didn't think. Didn't doubt. Didn't question. She ran.

**BREAK**

"She's a...a Tardis."

"What?!" Her parents, demanded simultaneously.

River sank into a chair, raising her eyes to the tiny person watching her, with awe.

"She's a Tardis." she tore her eyes to Amy's. "She has all the genetic markers of a Tardis...but..." no one in the room seemed able to speak. Of all of them only River was the only one able to put even a thought together, let alone a word. But even her thoughts weren't coherent. This didn't make sense. This wasn't an explanation! or... It was an impossible explanation. Tardises weren't people. They were plants. Gwyn was a person, a time lord. This wasn't possible! Finally Rory seemed able to mumble a few sounds before disappearing from the room. No one gave him a second thought.

**BREAK **

Rory's fingers shook as he fumbled the door open, stepping out onto a land of foreign plants and people, seeking some sort of normal. To be honest he had no thoughts about River's diagnosis. He'd given up trying to follow logical thought along time ago. But even so he realized the implications. Well. He realized there were implications. Even if he wasn't sure what they were. The air outside was dusty and clean smelling, with a floral scent that seemed to rise from the ground. He slumped back against the police box doors, trying to lose himself in nothing but sensations. Trying to stop his brain from spinning out his ears. He had just managed to relax when a small gasp brought his head up and his eyes open.

A girl stood in front of him. Blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was several sizes too large. She stared into his eyes, raising a shaking hand toward him and stumbling forward a step. Then she sighed out a word, her voice echoing through the perfumed air.

"Doctor."

"Ro-" He tried to correct her. Rory, he was going to say. My name is Rory. But her mouth was on his and she was kissing him hard, pinning his hands to his sides, he heard the door opening behind them, trying vainly to push her off.

"Rory!"

The girl sprang back both of them whirling in alarm. To meet eyes with his wife. Her face filled with rage. Rory attempted a weak smile.

"Love you?..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright. Here we go, I apologize for the delay, PM for my list of excuses. **

**I do not own Doctor Who (Yet. But I'm thinkin' 'Lottery') All credit where it's due. **

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

The man she'd thought was the Doctor, gaped up at the red head, mouth moving like a landed fish.

"I- she-" He gestured at her, face flushing a deeper pink. "I didn't-"

"And you." The ginger whirled on her. "Who are you? What do you think you were doing snogging my husband?" Rose felt a flash of fear as the woman took a step towards her, but she shook it off. She stared between the couple and then at the Tardis, frowning. Since it seemed the the angry Scottish woman would be doing most of the talking, she decided to focus on her.

"Doctor?" She hazarded, praying she was wrong, but you never did know with Time Lords. The Doctor had never been a woman, maybe he was due...course she liked to think he-er, she would remember her but he'd mentioned having a problem with memory after regeneration...

"Wha'? No." Rose was treated to a lightly disgusted, suspicious frown. "How do you know him?" the frown deepened and 'Rory' came to stand beside his wife, adopting her threatening pose.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" His wife shot him a glare.

"Shut up. I'm askin' the questions. And _you _are not in the clear just yet, so I'd watch it mister!"

"But she-!"

"Ahp!" she held up a silencing hand, before turning back to Rose.

"Right, sorry, I-" Rose started to explain but she was interrupted by a loud _bang_. They all turned to look back into the Tardis, though all Rose could see was Angry Ginger and Scrawny Man with a Big Nose.

"Amy!" A foreign voice called and Rose felt a thrill run down her back. "Did you put Gwyn down for a na-"

**BREAK **

The Doctor attempted to tinker, attempted to put River and-. Tried not to think of anything but this moment, this nano second, the thrum of the Tardis engine above his head, the beat of his twin hearts, his own shaking fingers. It was no good, the thrum of the Tardis made him think of Gwyn sleeping in his arms. His hearts reminded him of River's hands pressing against his chest. His own finger's morphed into Rose's as she fell-

Sparks flew and snapped as the coupling fumbled from his fingers. He caught it, just, and set it down carefully, his whole body shaking now. Though it wasn't from adrenaline. He ground the heel of his hands against eyes that stung suddenly, shoving his fingers through his hair. The Tardis thrummed at him, flashing her lights.

"No. Don't. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to see _her_!" He kicked at the column, reeling back from the shock of pain to his foot. The Tardis thrummed again, angrily. "Sorry. I can't help it that I'm cross." He paced the circumference of the sub-floor. "This shouldn't have happened. None of this." Tardis lights flashed in curiosity. "What do you mean what bit? All of it! Rose, Gwyn it should have been impossible!" The lights blinked rapidly, and the thrumming took up a fluxing rhythm. "No! No, DON"T laugh!" He whirled, holding up an admonishing finger. The Tardis gave a self satisfied ding and the Doctor growled, scowling. "Yes. Alright! Point taken. With my track record, impossible is pretty much a sure thing, fine." He grumbled under his breath, calling the Tardis' intellect into question, and asking rhetoricals of the universe. Unfortunately the Tardis heard him, silencing his grumblings with a convenient wrench to the head. "Ow!" He swung at her angrily and then sagged defeated into his swing.

"But she was human! Just human, it shouldn't have been... human! Squishy and pink and married to other humans and aliens and robotic simulations, not Time Lords! We don't- We've never- It's not possible!" There was a quick succession of beeps, boops, flashes and hearty dings. "What? No. No. Things don't change! Being human doesn't just _change. _No, not even Rose Tyler is jeopardy friendly enough to change species!" An exasperated ding. "It doesn't matter if she lived in the vortex for- _years- _she will always be human! Besides I fixed that bit with the vortex and the daleks and Jack, she didn't change, never, don't you think I would notice?"

Another light show, a tad self righteous.

"Jackie Tyler doesn't know the first thing about the universe! Just because she thought Rose was different, does not mean she somehow _morphed _into a Time Lord!" this time the flashing was of a decidedly cheeky nature and the Doctor flushed pink. "NO. No, there isn't much difference-_hmph- _anatomically, it's more of a genetic...thing. Difference in pheromone secretion, _vital _flux in nutritional requirements..." An encouraging ding. "Yes alright! Technically speaking all it would take is a minor molecular change and Rose would-would..." He gestured expressively. The Tardis chimed smugly and the Doctor scowled. "I wouldn't call her a brood mare, but she would be much more...viable." he tugged at his bow tie. "How it happened isn't really the bit I'm having trouble with... no, I lied I am having a bit of trouble with the no nine months of cravings and...and..." He drew a arc around his stomach with his hands. "Size increase." his only reply was the hiss of a door opening, pale yellow light spilling out. "Oh, look at that, a door, didn't know you could put doors down here, very useful, almost makes me wish I'd finished the manual." He gave a strained laugh and edge towards the waiting doorway. What he saw in side made his breath catch.

"Rose." but it wasn't Rose, just a projection, a memory of the Tardis'. She looked so young. So innocent. Her world hadn't been ripped apart yet, she still had something to be happy about. She also looked a bit sick, he noticed, and she was visibly shaking, one hand pressed flat against her stomach. Gwyn. He tore his eyes from her for a moment to take in the room. He'd never seen it before, but he knew what it was. The maternity ward. When he looked back, Rose's clothes had changed and there was a noticeable bump under her shirt. After that it was as if everything was on fast forward. He watched Rose flit around the room as days passed in moments, heard snatches of her voice as she spoke to the Tardis or the baby growing in her abdomen. He felt the tears returning to his eyes as her waist swelled, her stomach rounded, she'd never looked more beautiful. "Rose." And like that the fast forward stopped. Rose's stomach was back to normal, her arms cradling a bundle so small, so fragile, it seemed the slightest movement would break it into tiny bits.

He edged forward to peer over her shoulder, his hearts beating out a frantic rhythm. Gwyn. She was so small, so pink it was almost red, her dark curls were nothing but a sparse thatch, tiny nose scrunched up as she slept. The Doctor wanted to touch her, to wrap his arms around them both and never let go. But it was too late for that. Rose was gone, and Gwyn was big, already so big.

"Look at you." He was startled by Rose's voice, startled by the sob he heard underlining her happy words. "You're so little." She laughed slightly. "Didn't feel this small when you were sleeping on my bladder." She forced another laugh, sniffing quietly. "God, I bet the Doctor would just love you." Gwyn chose that moment to yawn widely, Rose brushed her fingers through the baby's hair. "Spoil you rotten I bet. And my mum..." She shook her head as she laughed, more strongly. "Oh, she'd kill him, he'd get more then a slap, but she'd love you..." The Doctor's hearts were breaking, shattering. "We all would, never let anything happen to you that's for sure." She gave a laughing sob. "Not if he could help it. Take you everywhere, Ragrost, Kindenha, Victorian London, earth... everywhere." For a while after that she didn't speak, just stared down at there daughter, brushing a finger across her cheek. "But I can't let him..." She was sobbing now,, shaking as the tears ran a line down her cheeks. "I can't... and I can't leave him. He needs me! I know he does." The familiar noise of the Tardis materialization sequence played through the room. "She found you a good place, with someone to take care of you...And I promise we'll come back. I won't leave you. I promise." Pressing a kiss to Gwyn's downy head Rose turned to the door and faded, the whole room going dark. The Doctor took a last look, running a hand down the brightly painted wall and then made his slow, stiff way back under the console. The door disappeared and he could take it no longer. He collapsed, burying his face in his hands, years of stifled sobs finally breaking free.

Why would she do this? Why would she hide his daughter from him? Why would she hide anything from him? He remembered now, the minute she'd come out of the time sealed room. He hadn't seen her for fifteen minutes... that's all. Fifteen minutes to change his life. She'd been so sad, and withdrawn for a while after that, and smelled so different. Sweeter, he'd chalked it up to 'girl stuff' and perfume. Never thought to suspect...Of course why would he? It was one night. One amazing night, that she didn't remember. Or at least, he thought she didn't remember. Maybe he should have said something. Maybe if he'd said something she would have, maybe things would have been different?

"I'm sorry Rose. So sorry."

The sound of a familiar heartbeat, broke through his sorrow, a heavy warmth filling the room.

"Stop that." He demanded tiredly, the Tardis dinged his idiocy. "I don't care if it's Gwyn's fault, make it go away, stop it!" He took another kick at the rotor, to distraught this time around to feel the pain. He tore up the stairs, his hands balled into tight fists. He had to stop this. He couldn't take it. Not right now. He paused on the stairs to smash his hand against the underside of the glass floor, pleased with the reverberating bang. "Amy! Did you put Gwyn down for a na-" He stopped, his hearts stopped, time stopped, everything stopped. The Tardis was filled with Roses. She was everywhere, walking, standing, smiling, laughing, everywhere he looked. "No. No, don't do that!" He tore at his hair, whirling to take her all in. "Rose...Please, _please_, stop! I can't DO this! Not now, not today! Please...just..." his stopped tears were back, shining up his eyes, but he didn't let them fall, he was the Doctor, he was always okay, even when he wasn't. "Make it stop."

The Ponds watched the Doctor from the door, watched as he raved, whirling around in a flurry, forced anger slowly morphing to heart ache. Until he was staring around the apparition filled room with tears trapped in his eyes. Amy had focused her whole attention on him, fighting to decide if silence or companionship would prove the greater comfort right then. Rory had taken in the appearance of the specters and put two and two together. Albeit slowly.

"Amy...Isn't that..." He glanced over his shoulder at the girl craning up on her tiptoes trying to see through the door. Amy spared her husband half a glance, following his gaze to the girl waiting behind them and spun back around staring at the images the Tardis was filled with.

"Doctor..." Amy called hesitantly, while Rory stepped politely aside to allow the girl entry into the Tardis. The Doctor had curled in on himself, sniffing back tears, looking at all the Roses that surrounded him. Jack would have made a bad joke. But all the Doctor could do was stare, they weren't perfect, these were the memories of a child, a week old baby, not a sentient time machine. He saw all the flaws in the memories, that ones eyes were too wide, that one was too short, that one's hair was the wrong shade of blonde... it didn't matter they were still all her, they still all broke his heart. Why couldn't they just go away?

"Doctor." Rose tried, her voice and saw him flinch, saw his body tighten up.

Now they were speaking. It was bad enough just to see her, to hear her too... and she sounded so perfect, not garbled, not too deep, no rough catch in the smooth voice, perfect. Like she was standing in the room with him. He turned in the direction of the voice and blinked in shock. This one was perfect. Crystal clear and solid looking. He didn't recognize her clothes like he did with the other pictures, but her clothes weren't what he was looking at anyway. He was captivated by her eyes, large limpid pools of thick chocolate brown, glistening slightly like this apparition had tears she couldn't shed, but she was so happy too, sparkling. Perfect just perfect.

"Rose." He couldn't help it, he reached out a hand, recoiling when he almost touched her, almost ruined the magic.

"Doctor." The apparition replied, taking a step towards him and he flinched. Rose swallowed tears, he thought she was fake, she could almost laugh. He looked so different, broader, thicker, his once gravity defying hair flopping boyishly into his eyes. And his eyes... how she could have thought that other man was the Doctor she didn't know, because there was no mistaking his eyes. No mistaking the scars, and agony she could see hidden in there depths. And this regeneration was worse then the last one, almost as bad as the ninth one had been. All the pain she'd helped him through was back, all the loss amplified. What had he suffered through while she'd been gone that could break him this much? She had to make him see it was her... and she knew how. "When I first met you, on the best day of my life, you took my hand" She reached out to him while he stared with dangerous hope in is eyes. "And you said one word...Just one...Run."

His mouth crashed on her's and he crushed her to his chest, his hearts hammering against his chest, his finger's tangling in her hair, after too short a time he pulled back, staring at her with tears in his eyes and he said one word...just one...

"Rose."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I took so long, and that this chapter will be relatively short...I have perfect excuses, the most prominent being writer's block, the curse of us all, so I hope you can forgive me. :) Here's the Chapter. **

**I do not own Doctor Who, all credit where its due.**

The Ponds gaped as the Doctor crushed the woman to his body, looking for all the world as if he wanted to fuse her there and never let her go. He kept saying her name, a quiet, steady mantra. Like somehow repeating it over and over would make her seem more real. He cradled her face between his large palms, studying her, brushing his thumbs along her cheeks. Seeming to forget the rest of the world.

Amy recovered first, snapping her mouth shut and winding her arms across her chest. The Doctor might be a centuries old alien with power over all time and space, he might crumble civilizations and vanquish daleks on a daily basis but she'd be danged is he was going to stand there and croon to some _girl _while he was married to her _daughter, _lost love or no.

"Doctor!" she barked loudly, making Rory jump and fixing him under her most condemning stare. He looked up, eyes wide, face caught in rapture. "What're you doing?" her words didn't seem to make any sort of impression, he just stared at her, still cradling the girl to him, his fingers ensnared in her bleached locks. Finally something must have made an impact because he blinked slowly and spoke.

"Amy..." his voice was dazed, gaze distant. "Amy, Amy..." His words grew more sure and his excitement mounted once again. "Amy! Look!" he seized the girl and spun her around, pushing her forward. "It's Rose! My Rose!" he spun her again, his eyes returning to her face. "My wonderful, brilliant, FANTASTIC, Rose Tyler."

Before Amy could reply, before she could berate him for infidelity, and rant about betrayal of trust, a voice interrupted from behind him.

"It's nice to finally meet her sweetie." Everybody flinched guiltily as River interrupted for the second time that day.

**BREAK**

The Doctor tensed as the voice behind him fractured Rose's grin, her tongue disappearing back behind her teeth and he turned slowly. River stood in one of the arches that led deeper into the Tardis, Gwyn tucked against he hip.

"River." His smile was huge and genuine as he stood aside to give his wife a better view of the woman at his side. "Look, its..." he gestured excitedly, his eyes catching on hers once again all his sense of self disappearing into their chocolatey depths.

River sighed as she watched him, saw the love radiating out between them both, different from the love he had for her, seeming somehow steadier, sweeter... she looked down at the child in her arms, she had fallen asleep somewhere between the med bay and the console room, her face flushed a dusky pink, tiny bubbles of drool forming at her lips, River smiled at her gently, while something inside her broke. After all, look at what there love had done, what it had created! A child... not just any child, a child that encompassed the universe itself. And River couldn't help but feel that she... that _they _had somehow been cheated, the Doctor and her. Cursed to a love that would slowly recede for them both, while he could have had a love like this. Like the love that stood before, that transcended dimensions, and created children with perfect curls and rose pink lips. A love that could have been linear instead of leaping across the calender in a chaotic swirl of chance and rushed, uneven passion. How she wished she could have given him that...

"Will somebody please tell me what the bloody, HELL, is going on?" Rory demanded suddenly, breaking the fervent hush that had settled over the Tardis and startling her occupants. The Doctor used the moment to drag himself away from his wife and Rose, hurrying around the console towards the Ponds.

"Yes...Rory...yes, uh... we should... probably," He glanced back behind him, where River and Rose stood stiffly beside each other, Rose's eyes never leaving his form, while River refused to look up from Gwyn. "Probably explain. Right..." another silence fell over the Tardis, this one heavy with expectation. "Well...This," He gestured grandly. "Is Rose!" He beamed, taking in their faces and frowning when they failed to mirror his. "Rose! Gwyn's mum!"

"GWYN!" They all jumped again, as 'Rose's' voice rang through the Tardis. "Oh my gosh Doctor! Where is she? Did you find her? Is she okay? Oh, my gosh!" She buried her hands in her hair, tugging at the strands, whirling quickly her eyes alighting for the first time on the child in River's arms. Her mouth was a perfect 'o' as her breath escaped her in a rush, tears trailing instantly down her cheeks. "Gwyn." Her voice was a broken sob as she approached River slowly, holding out shaking hands, her eyes flying up to plead with River's.

Swallowing a sudden lump in her throat and fighting a rise of jealousy, River met her halfway, laying the infant in her arms and watching as she curled around her, sinking to her knees and burying face into the child's silken curls, breathing in her milky scent, shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly.

"Gwyn. Oh I'm so sorry." her voice was a rough sigh. "I'm so, so sorry, I promise I'll never leave you. I promise."

The Doctor stepped forward and sank down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and tugging her body to his, muttering soothingly against her hair. Leaving River standing alone to watch, feeling suddenly cold and empty, dual hearts aching as they broke.

**There it is! Hope you liked it. Pretty angsty I know. I had a hard time with this chapter because there was so much going on at once, or ya' know, that's what it felt like in my head, not sure if it cam:)e out in the fic, and I would really love to hear what you all think! :) Review please? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter 18! I did my best to upload it quickly since you are all so patient and wonderful! Thank you! I don't actually know how long it is, I wanted it to be longer but then I thought this might be a better ending point! Tell me what you think!**

**I do not own Doctor Who, not even a DVD of it...**

The tension that filled the Tardis was strangling. Amy felt like she couldn't breathe. Nobody had moved or spoke since Mother and Daughter had been reunited. Amy knew the sacredness of such a situation.Y Though for her it had been so much more shocking. And she had hardly had time to absorb it, let alone appreciate it. Her best friend's wife, was her daughter, who was her best friend...she could barely piece it together even as she was living it. This at least seemed simpler. Rose Tyler had returned from... well she'd always assumed, for the few days she'd known of her, that she'd died. Obviously not. Which she supposed did rather complicate things, I mean, if the Doctor loved her like he seemed to, and he did, why did she leave? And why didn't she take her baby with her?

And if Rose Tyler loved the Doctor, like she seemed to and the Doctor loved her, why didn't she tell him about the baby in the first place? Yes. This was definitely more complicated then it seemed. And somehow her own daughter had ended up in the middle of it. Poor River, Amy watched her watch the man she loved and the woman he lost as they cradled each other, sleeping child between them. She could guess what her daughter was thinking of. She'd had similar thoughts with Rory. She saw how her gaze lingered with envy on the child. Amy had felt the same way when her friend, Maddison had a baby shortly after marrying... so small and delicate, a life forged between to people, the ultimate gift. And she couldn't give it to him. Yes. She knew how River felt.

Eventually Amy decided it had been to quiet for too long. She couldn't just stand by and watch while River was tortured by the sight of the reunited family. No matter what. So, resorting to her battle stance, arms crossed, hair flicked back out of her eyes, glare firmly in place, she took matters into her own hands.

"Alright. I wan' an explanation, now." All eyes focused on her and her words seemed to have the desired affect. The Doctor leaped to his feet, looking suitably chastised, and began fidgeting with his bow tie. "Who is she." She pointed at Rose. "How'd she get here. And most important of all what are we gonna do about it?"

Instantly the Doctor was frowning.

"Do? What'd you mean DO? Why do we have to DO anything? No. This is Rose!" He turned to gesture at the woman who had not stopped whispering in her child's ear. "She belongs here! With Gwyn! No, we don't have to do anything. No." He huffed and crossed his arms, defying anyone to breach his argument. To the surprise of everyone in the room, it was Rose herself who did. Rising from the floor she laid her in her seat, brushing her fingers through her hair a last time.

"No Doctor. She's right. I can't stay here."

Instantly the Doctor whirled to face her, his eyes wide and filled with the beginnings of loss.

"What? Why? You like it here! Look, it's the Tardis! See!" He spread his arms to encompass the whole control room. "She's just a bit brighter is all. She's got the old one around here somewhere if you'd prefer and you room is fine, I haven't touched anything. Nothings changed."

Smiling sadly she approached the Time Lord taken his large hands in hers.

"It has though." He pulled his hands back, his face full of defiance.

"No it hasn't." he turned away and began fussing with the controls. "Nothing has, it's all the same. All of it."

"Doctor." Rose's voice was one of resignation. He spared her a glance, his eyes carefully dry. "I don't belong here anymore."

Suddenly he was angry, angry at fate angry at Rose and angry at himself. Why did this always happen to him? Hadn't he done penance enough? Atoned for his sins? Couldn't the universe stop punishing him now? It had been so long... And Rose, why did she have to say these things? Couldn't things stay the way they were? Couldn't they be together for even a little bit without something crumbling down? He had missed her so much, mourned her for so long...and now she's finally back and all she wants to do is leave again? Did he hurt her that much? No, okay that was a stupid question, of course he did. But what about Gwyn? Obviously Rose loved her daughter, why would she want to leave her? What reason could there be? And why, oh why, did HE have to let her go in the first? What sort of idiocy had possessed him to do that? Oh yes, his human clone, right, do the right thing, make the sacrifice, give her the life she wanted with a him that could live it with her. To hell with his own heart right? Well why? Why did he always have to wind up alone? No. Not alone. He had River. That helped with some of the anger. At least he had River. Always. Until she dies. And then he would be alone. For real, forever. And then what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to cope? First Rose, then River. Would the universe ever give him a break?

"Doctor are you alright?" River's gentle voice brought him from his thoughts, everyone was staring at him with variations of concern.

"Of course I'm alright." His voice was harsh even to his own ears and he drew in a steadying breath. "I just need some time to think..." His eyes uncharacteristically hard he looked between them. "I'll be back in a minute." Turning from their watching eyes he hurried beneath the console once again. The room itched with tension as he emptied it, noises rising up in his wake. Bangs and hisses, zaps and booms, muttering and yelping until the Doctor resurfaced once more, a smile once more on his face, his sleeve smoking slightly. "There. All better."

"What did you do?" Amy frowned, while her husband inched forward to inspect the Doctor's smoking coat.

"Oh, well the ah- the Tardis had a bit of a malfunction, problem with the timing...circuits, been bothering me for a while, but don't worry! I fixed it!" He smiled, a touch grimly. "So... what say we figure out what's going on 'ay?" Turning about he yanked a lever and the Tardis returned to the void with a characteristic lurch. "Rose grab Gwyn, Ponds follow me, River-" He spun around still walking backward and flashed her a smile, crooking his finger, some of the tension draining from his shoulders as she smiled back. Whatever happens at least he had River.

**BREAK**

"Sir! I've found them!"

A scarred hand lurched out of the darkness, seizing him about the throat and smashing his face down against the unyielding metal of the console. He could feel It's jagged claws scraping slowly across his pulse point, hot moist air blowing against his neck, bringing with it the reek of decay and the growl of insatiable hunger.

"_Where?" _

He gulped as the pressure around his throat increased.

"I-in the vortex. They've- _guh- _fff-ound each other..."

"Are you _sure?" _

"_Yes! Yes! Ack-" _he struggled to draw a breath as it crushed him without effort, leaning down to peer into his eye, it's own lidless and staring. He quaked with fear at the violence in It's gaze.

"I will tolerate no more _mistakes!" _It punctuated this with an especially vicious squeeze, causing a flood of painful tears to cascade down his face. "_UNDERSTOOD?" _

He jerked his head in a nod, face nearly blue from lack of air.

"_ ! Iunderstand, Iund-er-stnd—kuh..." _With a final spiteful press, It released him, straightening It's back and running a hand across It's scar pocked head.

"I want everything prepared." It demanded, sidling up to one of the ship's few doors and sliding it open, taking in the dual row of filled chairs with a vicious sneer curling It's lips. Slowly, with the precision of a general It walked down their ranks, laying a hand on several of the occupants, like a shepherd stroking his flock. "I don't want anything going wrong." It slid It's fingers through a mop of thick golden hair. "I want both of them caught. I _need _both, they're both useless without the other! And now that they are both with the Doctor we will only have one chance." He finished his 'rounds' and went to stand back at the door. "The mother and the child must both be mine! Only then will time and creation be unraveled!" It turned to return to whatever dark hole it rested in while he worked. "And Agent, as soon as they've been positioned bring me seats 10 and 12, I must keep up my strength."

He nodded his acquiesce as It disappeared, hurrying around his desk to slide the hold's doors closed once more, feeling his stomach tighten as he gazed upon the children within.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, another update! And it hasn't even been a month! I don't think... Anywho... on with the Doctor Who, get it?**

**I Do Not Own Doctor Who, all I have is a few t-shirts and a Tardis that doesn't go anywhere except my cupboard.**

"Right. Well..." The Doctor spun to take in the room, filled with so many of the people he lo- considered family. Amy and Rory sat side by side, though Amy seemed to be giving Rory the cold shoulder for some reason or other. Rory kept trying to get her attention, but every time she'd turn away he'd glance at Rose and flush pink, before restarting his efforts with Amy. River had yet to sit and was standing a little behind him watching the room and sparing him small, comforting smiles. He gave them back ten fold, but something seemed off... River seemed subdued. Her usually fiery personality lowered to a simmer. He couldn't imagine why. And then there was Rose, cradling her still sleeping daughter and ignoring everyone else in the room. She glanced up at him, smiling, and he beamed back, joy warring with the general unease in his stomach.

He hadn't seen her for so long. Had thought to never see her again, and yet here she was! Holding his-_their_- child. It almost felt like a dream except River was there, complicating things too much. He loved her. Both of them. So much. But Rose... Rose had been...everything, irreplaceable. Something River could never be despite how much he loved her. Rose had been his soul mate, his other half, his...HIS. And he had been her's. Had given himself to her completely though she never knew. He would have done anything for her, taken her anywhere, told her...EVERYTHING. They'd promised each other forever and he had entirely meant to give it to her. All the forever her human body could take, if not more. But then he'd lost her. He swallowed back the sudden assault of tears, turning so Rose wouldn't see, he couldn't do that again. He'd already lost his cool once. The look on her face when she'd seen him, seen exactly the sort of selfish monster he could be...what must she think of him now? This new him? This older him? Would she understand everything he'd lost? Or had they been apart too long? Had,,, someone...else...come between them?

He knew who he wasn't thinking of. Knew he should have asked by now. Should've cared. But he didn't, no, couldn't. He couldn't know that she was happy with the piece he'd left her. That she hadn't missed him. That she didn't...didn't love him like she once had. Couldn't face the chance that by leaving her a piece of himself in that dimension... that he'd taken away his own chance to be with her. He dared another glance at her, her whole attention focused on her baby. Their baby. It brought a small smile to his face thinking of it. But it faded quickly. Because she'd left him. No. He'd left her, left her on that beach with... HIM. He grimaced. With his...pinstripes and- and- , his hands subconsciously roamed over his whole body, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

"And glasses." He waved a hand in front of his eyes. Now everyone really was staring. Most with concern, Rose with the beginnings of a bubbly smile. "Beanpole." The Doctor groused, eliciting a stifled giggle from Rose, who was instantly the center of his attention. "What?" He did a quick scan of the room, studying his suit for flaws. Nope, it was cool.

"Get a little lost there Doctor?" Rose asked, her tongue pinched between her teeth in a smile.

"What? No. No. I know exactly where we are? See-" He reached around for something that wasn't there, and becoming thoroughly confused when he didn't find. He looked around again, his expression startled. "This isn't the control room."

"No." Rose agreed smile widening. "We've moved actually."

"Right." He fiddled with his bow tie, trying to regain some of his composure. "Why are we here?"

"We're here to talk Doctor." River interrupted the duo. "It's rather important."

'Right!" he spun to River, his expression thoughtful. "Important...so..." He did another intake, noticing for the first time the Ponds grumpy expressions. "Right. Questions?" He spread his palms in invitation.

"Who is she?" Amy demanded instantly.

"No. We've already done that one. Pay attention Pond." he gave her an admonishing look.

"Ok-ay. Where was she?" Amy challenged. "How'd she get here? How'd Gwyn get here? Why all at once? What's going _on?" _

"Right. Yes. Excellent questions. So..." he scratched at his nose, looking slightly befuddled. "Well, firstly...She was..." He checked the room for inspiration, for once in his many centuries fighting to find the words. "Gone."

"Where?" Rory encouraged.

"Alternate dimension. There were- ghosts, but not really. No. Actually they were Cybermen **migrating** through the void." he wiggled his fingers in demonstration.

"I thought you said nothing could survive the void?"

"Normally, NO. But these were different circumstances. The Daleks had already come through, in a very impossib-"

"Hold on." He glared at Amy, who simply glared back. "Cybermen and Daleks? Together?"

"Yes! Well...no. Not by design anyway, more of a chance encounter. Probably never going to happen again. Except for the bit with the Pandorica."

"The what?" Rose leaned forward.

"Pandorica. Old legend. I got trapped inside, except I didn't because the future me came back and got me out. With Rory's help." He added at the centurion's glare. "Very timey-wimey, self sustained time loop, don't see them often. Well..." He looked around. "Normally. Obviously I've had a few."

River rolled her eyes as the Doctor prepared to go off on a tangent.

"Fascinating sweetie." She interrupted smoothly, stepping forward to brush the hair from his eyes. Rose looked away awkwardly, trying to ignore the small twinge of...something, in her gut. "Perhaps you can tell us about it later?"

The Doctor studied his wife's encouraging expression, she tipped her head helpfully towards Rose. He glanced at her then back at his wife, expression vacant of any understanding. River frowned and jerked her head more forcefully.

"Oh!" It clicked at last. "Yes. Right, more important things...yes. Carrying on." he turned back to his waiting audience. "Well, long story short...ish, Rose got trapped in an alternate dimension with a clone of my tenth regeneration, after an initial attack of Daleks and Cybermen separated us, and a secondary attack of plain old Daleks caused my extra hand to undergo a meticrisis that would have caused a serious Doctor overdose if allowed to remain in the same universe. So. I took Rose to be with her family and left the Meti to take care of her. And now she's back!" He turned to beam at Rose, who smiled back, shaking her head. My Doctor, she laughed inwardly, but another small pang reminded her. He wasn't, wasn't her Doctor, in so many ways. Wasn't the Doctor she remembered, wasn't the Doctor she'd loved, not to say that she didn't still, and obviously, she watched 'River' gather the Doctor's attention with a touch, belonged to someone else.

"What?" Both the Ponds looked thoroughly confused by the Doctor's 'summary'.

"Your extra hand?" Amy asked, giving the Time Lord a once over and looking disgusted.

"Plain old Daleks?" Rory demanded at the same time. "Are there fancy Daleks?"

The Doctor frowned at them both.

"Oh, not now Ponds! There are more important things to talk about! LIKE! _How." _He danced about to stand in front of Rose, shoving a finger in her face. "You! Rose Tyler, managed to make it back in one piece, without making the universe implode around you?" Clasping his hands behind his back he watched her curiously.

"I don' know." Rose shrugged watching him back. "One minute I was sleepin' in bed and the next-" She hesitated, looking down to watch her own fingers twining through Gwyneth's hair.

"The next?" The Doctor whispered, his face and voice both filled with budding horror., "Rose?"

"It's nothin'. I mean-" Her face was flushed and she refused to meet his eyes. "It's not...bad. I don't think its just-" She sighed, turning to look up at him with confusion and- hurt? "It's hard." Her voice was choked and that seemed all she was willing to say. The Doctor sank to his knees in front of her, laying his hand over hers where it rested on Gwyn's side.

"Rose...Please... It could be important." he looked at her with an expression of worry and hope she had seen so many times before, on two other faces, and in that moment Rose Tyler felt that he _was __**HER **_Doctor, how could he be anything else? He was right, nothing had changed. He may look different, _so _different, but she still loved him with all her _soul, _and if she could still read him like she used too... "I've missed you." She whispered, moving her hand to thread her fingers through his, filling with joy as they fit together. Perfectly. The Doctor smiled softly back at her, reading her as well as she read him, showing his joy in her epiphany.

"Me too." He agreed.

**So there was Chapter 19, lots of revelations and...stuff. LOL. Tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Doctor Who. Also I would like to apologize for confusing people with my last update, when I said 'lots of revelations' I'm afraid I was a little further along in my head and not as much had happened as I thought. Sorry. Also I have had a lot of people asking after the Meti-crisis. I haven't forgotten him. He's coming. Now I would just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing, Thank you! And I'll get on with the chapter. :) Tell me what you think.**

And then there was chaos.

The Tardis lurched, sending her passengers careening around the room. Both the Ponds fell from their seats, landing sprawled together on the floor. River was knocked to her knees, the Doctor falling forward into a nose dive. The cloyster bell tolled, the lights flickered and sparked. Rose fell sideways in her seat, a section of the wall creased and split, steam started filling the room, everything was sent round in dizzying circles no one knew the origin of, the floor bucked, heads collided, stomachs churned. Gwyn SCREAMED.

**BREAK **

The Doctor clung to Rose's legs as his face headed for the floor. All around him there were shrieks of alarm as the room erupted. The floor shook beneath him as he hauled himself to his feet, his ears ringing from his child's continued cries. The baby hadn't woken, still clutched in Rose's arms, her back arched in something the Doctor hoped wasn't pain. All three of the Ponds were sliding about the floor as the Tardis tipped from side to side, the Doctor barely managing to keep his feet through centuries of practice and a firm grip on Rose's shoulder.

"What is happening?!" Amy demanded, clinging to the leg of a couch as she fought to keep from flying into the walls.

"I don't know!" the Doctor hollered back, diving through the hallway that led back to the console, ignoring the cries for his attention. All the lights in the console room flashed varying shades of alarm. Ducking under clouds of steam from sudden pressure leaks in the Tardis' exterior hull he worked his way around to the scanner. Fighting to keep his balance, he brought the picture up on the screen, frowning at the resulting static. Green and gold energy warred for dominance, completely concealing whatever lay beyond. Fumbling about one handed he removed the sonic struggling to keep it centered on the scanner. When it did nothing to help the flickering colors he clasped the tool between his teeth and smacked at it a couple of times with his hands. This didn't help either. Frown deepening, legs wobbling he re-pocketed the sonic, turning to study the door. Setting his mouth in a determined line, keeping one hand gripping the railing, he smoothed his bow tie, tugging at the lapels of his jacket.

"Geronimo." Sucking in a large breath he charged the door. "Ahhhh!"

Slamming into the thin wood he allowed his back lashing momentum to pull it open. He had a brief glimpse of the vortex swirling angrily around them, more green and gold light clashing together. One encasing the Tardis in a protective circle, the other diving at her with strange, angry seeming cracks and hisses.

"Doctor!" Rose's voice pulled his attention back beyond the console and the vortex, filled with a distressing level of fear. Forcing the door closed and ensuring it would stay that way, he darted back to the little parlor where he had left his passengers, the Tardis continuing jolts sending him careening into walls as he went.

"Rose!" he burst into the room, his whole attention focused on where he had seen her last. She was still miraculously in her seat and the Doctor felt a small pang of pride, her arms was raised finger pointing to the center of the room. Where the small black space ship of several nights ago had made a reappearance. It seemed that was the only projection in the room, though the Doctor scowered for more.

"What is that?" Rose demanded, raising her voice to be heard over the din of the Tardis' distress.

"I don't know!" The Doctor answered from across the room. "But I've seen it before!" A particularly hard shudder sent him bowing towards the ground, clinging to the doorway for support. "It might have something to do with how you got here!" somewhere in the depth of the Tardis an alarm sounded, playing out a duet with the tolling cloyster bell.

"How did it get into the Tardis?" Rose screamed over the added noise.

"Gwyn!" The Doctor's grip tightened as the buzzing beneath his feet increased in strength. "The question is! Why is she projecting it!"

"What?!" Rose held her daughter tighter, frowning in confusion. Gwyn continued to writhe across her mother's lap, the very beginnings of golden lighting up her fingertips, unnoticed in the bedlam.

"Gwyn projects things! Don't know how, still working on it!"

It was at this point that River decided to join the conversation, despite what it would do to the already horrendous noise level. She hadn't wanted to interrupt before and run the risk of confusing everyone, with the pandemonium surrounding them the fewer people involved in the conversation it seemed, the better. But this was important, and she knew the answer, the Doctor didn't.

"She's a Tardis!"

Rose and the Doctor turned simultaneously to stare at her, there faces identical expressions of incomprehension, so shocked that the Doctor fell to his feet with the next quake and Rose lurched dangerously to the side, her grip on Gwyn nearly slipping.

"What?" The Doctor demanded, trying to find equilibrium enough to regain his feet.

"I scanned her into my database! There's no mistake!"

"That is a computer database! It's for machines!"

River's small shrug was almost lost in the time machine's jerking movements.

"I know sweetie! That's the only component that was missing!"

Gwyneth's agonized shrieks reached new heights, her back bending into a perfect bow as she screamed. And just like that the tremors ceased. Gwyn quieted. The alarms and tolling faded, the broken hull slowly sealing, siphoning away the steam. Everyone exchanged blank looks, moving slowly to there feet.

"What happened?" Amy whispered, her voice raw from screaming. Everybody turned to take in the room as the space ship Gwyn had projected slowly stilled and faded, their eyes settling on the baby herself just as she released a lungful of golden dust.

The Doctor studied each face, all their eyes on him, drawing in great lungfuls of steam caked air, his respiratory bypass for once failing to give him any sort of advantage. Gwyn's face was the last he looked at, once more serene in sleep, the gold fading from her fingers.

"I don't know."

**BREAK**

He pulled himself upright, the ship in disarray around him. He instantly went to the computer console, relieved when the machine thrummed to life beneath his fingers. Holding back coughs as he waved aside the smoke that filled the wrecked room he began to frantically tap at the buttons, knowing the penalty if he had failed It another time. What he saw on the screen had him shaking with relief. It had worked, the children had done there work. The Tardis was trapped, caught in the time bubble they'd created for it. Frozen in the vortex until It decided where It wanted it to go, until the real trap could be baited and set. And then when they had the Doctor's daughter in hand and the Bad Wolf on it's leash... then he could set it all right, and no one, not even the Doctor, would have to suffer history again.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Sorry for such a long wait, my muse went on vacation and I was having computer troubles. And all the stuff actually going on in Doctor Who was not good for my emotional health, which didn't help my writing and...yeah. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy! R&R what you think!**

"Right. Everyone back to the control room!" The Doctor leaped into action. "Come along Ponds!" He turned about and seized Rose and River's hands dragging them behind him, the Ponds trailing after. When they were back into the mostly repaired console room the Doctor released his hold on their hands and busied himself with the console. Rose sank into the jump seat and River watched her, studied her. She was frowning. Running her hands anxiously through her daughter's hair.

"It'll be alright."

Rose glanced at her in surprise, and River inched forward a bit, giving the girl her least strained smile.

"Course." Rose agreed, her own smile fluttering up in response. There was silence for a bit after that while they both fidgeted, River less noticeably then Rose. "So... how'd you meet 'im then?" Rose asked at last. River smirked softly.

"The Doctor?" Her smirk grew at Rose's nod. "Oh the Doctor's been a part of my life for a long time."

"How'd you mean?" Rose pushed back her jealousy, her fingers tightening around her baby protectively. Rose wasn't sure she liked the way the woman's lip curled suggestively.

"My parents introduced us."

"Your parents..." River frowned in disbelief.

"Mm." her smile widened into something more believable. "Of course they didn't know I was their daughter at the time. Neither did the Doctor." She laughed, a light, sultry laugh that did nothing for the little green monster eating at Rose's chest. "You should have seen his face." her laugh tinkered out, and she watched the Doctor fondly. Rose shifted uncomfortably, she hated feeling like an intrusion. Especially in the Doctor's life. Hated feeling like she somehow didn't belong anymore, like the place she thought she'd held had been filled, it was worse then madame DePompadour, worse then the thought of being abandoned in the center of space. "And you?" River asked suddenly, startling her. "How did you meet the Doctor?"

Rose shrugged, forcing a smile.

"He came to my job. Well. Blew up my job." River shared her small laugh and Rose tried not to make comparisons. She studied Gwyn's sleeping face while she reminisced, stroking her ear. "Probably a long time ago now." He glanced up at the Doctor, studying his unfamiliar face. "Looked different then." She giggled again. "He had ears worse then his chin." She pointed laughing harder. River's smile grew rueful.

"I'd have liked to see that."

Rose flashed her a genuine grin and tucked a loose strand of blonde behind her ear. She thought back to when she'd had first...well...'met' River, and something she said struck her. _'It's nice to finally meet her.' _did that mean...

"Did..." She trailed off, looking away self consciously. "Did he mention me? Before you said-... but I've met the Doctor's companions before- he doesn't- didn't..." she rubbed at her brow, trying to fight the welling of emotion. If he'd mentioned her... did that mean he thought of her? Her chest tightened at the thought. Of course she knew the Doctor loved her, _had _loved her and probably still felt something for her even if it wasn't as deep as it had been. Still the thought of him remembering her... talking about her after she'd gone... it meant so much more then three words ever would.

"Yes." River's eyes followed Rose's hand as it stroked Gwyn's back, her voice soft. "He's mentioned all of you. To me. I make him." She shared a conspiratorial wink and then her face grew somber once again. "But he doesn't talk about you. Not as much..." she watched Rose flinch, and though a part of her wanted to take pride in the pain she'd caused this woman who stole her man's hearts, the better part, the Amy and Rory part, felt bad for hurting her. "I don't think he can." she hastened to explain, reaching a hand to clasp one of Rose's. "He loved you." It hurt her to say it. To admit that she wasn't the only person the Doctor had given his hearts to. Rose gave her a weak smile, her eyes glistening with tears and River read the insecurities there. "He still does." Rose gave her a startled look, and River forced a flirtatious smile, pressing a finger to her lips. "Spoilers." Her voice caught the smallest bit and both woman looked away.

Rose recognized the pain she saw in the woman's eyes, the pain of a love she wasn't sure of, of giving yourself one hundred percent and never being sure if it was returned, if they'd given even half of themselves. She'd felt it practically since the day she'd met the Doctor, and twice as badly the day he'd left her and Mickey to say the future queen of France. She knew what it took for this woman to console her, knew how much it cost her. She chewed at her lip uncertainly, turning to study the woman who shared her love for the Doctor, and been given more then she ever had. Finally she reached up and nudged her shoulder.

"Thanks." They shared another fleeting smile and then turned away once again, falling back into restless silence.

**BREAK**

The Doctor watched as they talked, moving purposefully slow as he fumbled around the controls. Of course he'd already solved the whole trapped in the vortex problem. Well...not solved. Identified. Nothing he could do about it right now. Not that he could think of. But it wasn't serious yet, he'd come up with something. More important at the moment was the interaction between River and Rose, (and to a lesser extent, the frostiness between the Ponds, but he'd fix that later too) he wanted to be sure they got along. He was sure they'd like each other, it they didn't get territorial. And he really wasn't looking forward to the bickering if they didn't. This was important. So he payed close attention, and noticed instantly when Gwyn stirred on Rose's lap.

**BREAK**

Rose looked down as the baby in her arms stretched, threatening to roll off her lap. Her large brown eyes fluttered open, staring up at Rose, and where the Doctor saw the eyes of Rose Tyler, all limpid compassion and overflowing human joy, Rose saw the eyes of her Doctor, the Doctor she'd left behind in a parallel universe and, further back, on a beach in Wales. The baby let out a surprised and breathy _burble _as she yawned, Then she _grinned, _and Rose felt the breath leave her body in a _whoosh._ Because it was his smile too. Her Doctor's. Her first Doctor's. And she hadn't seen it in so long, and she stilled missed him sometimes, so, so much.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she cradled her child close, a delicate chubby hand reaching up to brush as her hair. She smiled down at her baby, her Gwyn and a happiness bubbled inside her, over taking all her fears and uncertainties. Laughter mixed with her sobs, laughter that Gwyn echoed happily.

"Oh, look at you." She ran a hand through chocolate down. "I've missed you. God, I've missed you so much. Look at you!" she was so big... so much bigger then Rose remembered, little teeth accenting her pink grin, hair so long it curled around her neck. She'd missed so much. She held her child close to her never wanting to let go and her eyes sought the Doctor's, seeking the only joy that would match her own.

But when she found him, his eyes weren't sparkling with delight like she though they'd be. They were distant and broken, fixed on the child in her arms with a sorrow so deep Rose could feel it tingling across her skin like sea water.

"Doctor?" She asked, her voice soft and uncertain. His eyes rose to hers, but nothing in them changed. He shook his head slowly, walking towards her around the console, tears glinting at the edge of his eyes.

"Why Rose?" His voice was rough and shattered as he studied her. "Why did you hide her from me?"


End file.
